Manzana y Chocolate
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Continuación de "Proyecto Mejor Amigo".
1. Cristales rotos

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la secuela de **"Proyecto mejor amigo"**. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación, lo demás es de J. K. Rowling. **

**Cristales rotos. **

Una Rose Weasley de 25 años entró a su sucio y destartalado apartamento en el centro de Londres. Había tenido un día cansadísimo en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, y lo único que quería en ese momento era tirarse sobre su sillón y dormir.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados por allí; fue hacía la alacena y sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate que llevó al sofá y se puso a mordisquear.

Podría decirse que ahora su vida era un asco. Vivía muy lejos de su familia y al único que veía de vez en cuando era a Albus, pero sólo porque éste se la pasaba en el hospital debido a experimentos fallidos que realizaba como inefable; sus amigos estaban siempre muy ocupados y ya casi no sabía nada de ellos; no había tenido una relación estable en años porque ahora ya no confiaba en la gente como antes.

Se la pasaba sumida en el trabajo, que ahora era su única pasión junto con, extrañamente, las manzanas…

Miró a su alrededor. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que limpió su apartamento, pues no iba allí más que para dormir.

No había tenido vacaciones en cinco años hasta ahora, y por esa razón no sabía que iba a hacer. Hace mucho que no salía a divertirse, pero ¿qué era divertirse? Pareciera como si ese significado ahora estuviera muy lejos de ser real.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana decidió apagar su televisor (aunque en realidad no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo) y se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba igual de desarreglada que la sala.

Había ropa sucia tirada por todos lados y la cama destendida. Sin sorprenderse de su propio desastre, se tiró sobre las almohadas y se quedó dormida, tratando de no tener esas pesadillas que la atormentaban siempre; en las que el único chico que alguna vez amó se iba para siempre, dejándola abandonada a su suerte. Lo cierto era que no eran del todo irreales.

_-¡Hey, Rose, ábreme_!- exclamó la voz de Albus a las diez de la mañana mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¡_Lárgate, Al!-_ gritó Rose desde su habitación tratando de dormir de nuevo.

-_Muy bien, tú me obligaste_- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo para sí.

Con un simple _alohomora_, la puerta se abrió con un ligero clic.

Albus miró el desorden de su prima extrañado. Ella siempre había sido muy ordenada, considerando que cualquiera que no lo fuera, no era digno de hacerse llamar ser humano.

Suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer, aún no superaba lo que había sucedido hace ya tantos años…

**Flash Back**

_-…me ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Canadá_- dijo Scorpius casi a voz en grito a su amigo Albus. No esperaba perder así los estribos, pero nada le estaba saliendo bien ese día; principalmente porque Rose se había enojado con él por dejar que Vanesa Williams siguiera coqueteándole.

Se escuchó el sonido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose. Volteó y vio a la pelirroja que tanto amaba mirándolo de hito en hito, con vidrios a sus pies. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se desapareció, dejando en el suelo algunas gotitas de sangre de su mano, la que segundos antes había estado sosteniendo el vaso.

_-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con ella_!- exclamó Albus apurado.

Ambos estaban en la casa de los Potter, discutiendo cómo le iba a decir Scorpius a Rose semejante noticia.

Cuando hubo reaccionado, se desapareció esperando aparecer ante Rose.

La encontró mirando por la ventana abierta de su apartamento. No se inmutó cuando él llegó, así que caminó hasta ella para verla a los ojos.

_-No aceptaré si no lo quieres_- dijo el rubio momentos después.

Rose lo miró sintiéndose una basura.

_-No quiero interferir en tu futuro_- dijo tratando de que su voz se escuchara firme.

-_Tú eres mi futuro, Rose_- dijo tomándole una mano.

_-¿En serio? Y eso también se lo dices a Williams, seguramente…-_ dijo acordándose de lo que había pasado esa mañana cuando los vio demasiado juntos. Se deshizo de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

_-¿Por qué no confías en mí_?- espetó el rubio un poco molesto.

Rose se quedó en silencio. Lo más lógico era disculparse con él, pues no había querido decirle que le era infiel, sino que le molestaba que no parara el juego a Williams.

_-Confío en ti-_ contestó mirándolo.

-_No lo parece_- dijo fríamente.

Ambos tenían ya 18 años y habían estado últimamente muy al pendiente de sus futuros, tratando de que los aceptaran en la academia de sanadores de Londres, pues acababan de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, Rose se acercó más a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios, que él profundizó dándole a entender que ya todo estaba bien.

-_Deberías aceptar la beca_- dijo Rose tiempo después, cuando ambos estaban en el sofá haciéndose arrumacos.

_-¿Estás segura_?- preguntó él desconfiado.

-_Es una gran oportunidad_- afirmó ella tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos-, _estarías en el mejor colegio de medimagia del mundo. _

Scorpius estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio, meditando sobre la gran decisión que tenía que tomar.

_-Sólo son dos años de estudio_- dijo al fin.

_-Exacto_- dijo Rose sonriendo-, _y podemos estar en contacto de todos modos-_ lo animó. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo amaba, y quería lo mejor para él-, _así que… ¿cuándo te vas?-_ dijo bromeando.

Scorpius la miró temiendo lo peor.

_-Debo estar allá en dos semanas. _

**Fin de Flash Back**

_-¿Qué haces aquí Albus_?- preguntó Rose de malas pulgas mientras iba a su alacena a buscar más de esas galletas.

_-Buenos días para ti también_- dijo Albus sarcásticamente con un montó de envolturas que fue a botar a un rebosante bote de basura.

Rose observó que su casa estaba más limpia que cuando se fue a dormir esa noche.

_-¿Has estado limpiando_?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja a la vez que se llevaba a la boca una galleta; se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, que hace años no usaba y estaba comenzando a oxidarse.

-_No sé cómo puedes vivir en semejante basurero_- se quejó Albus, acompañado de un ululato aprobatorio de Limón, la lechuza gris de Rose que estaba posada en la ventana.

_-Pensaba limpiar hoy_- se quejó Rose por lo bajo-, _además, ¿a qué has venido?_

_-¿Acaso es delito querer pasar un día con mi prima favorita?-_ preguntó Albus con una amplia sonrisa.

Rose se sentó en su ahora limpio sillón, abrazando sus rodillas.

_-No es un buen día, Al. No quiero compañía. _

Albus suspiró. Ya sabía que su amiga no querría ver a nadie, pero para eso estaba él, ¿no?

_-Pedí que adelantaran mis vacaciones porque me enteré que tu las habías solicitado este año y…_

_-No quiero compañía-_ repitió Rose bastante harta. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en tenerle lástima? ¿O era que de verdad era bastante deprimente?

Albus se sentó a su lado, comprendiéndola.

A Rose se le hacía muy difícil verlo, porque cuando lo miraba se acordaba de que él había sido su mejor amigo, y que también le dolía haberlo perdido.

Habían sido años muy difíciles. Todo lo que hacía o veía le recordaba a él. Simplemente se negaba a creer que ya no estuviera a su lado, diciéndole cálidas palabras al oído, quedándose dormidos hasta tarde mientras charlaban de lo que harían en el futuro; un futuro juntos que ahora no llegaría.

Y sin haberlo previsto, una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Hace años que no lloraba, no al menos desde ese fatídico día que cambió su destino…

**Flash Back**

Habían estado buscando por todos lados, pero sin encontrar rastro de él. Sin embargo, ella no perdía la esperanza de que Scorpius Malfoy siguiera con vida.

Era domingo, y como siempre, Rose fue a visitar a sus padres a regañadientes, pues la veían con lástima por lo sucedido con su novio, de quien no sabía nada desde hace más de dos años. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse al matrimonio Malfoy en la sala junto al matrimonio Weasley.

_-¿Qué sucede_?- preguntó sin andarse con formalismos, ya que vio que la señora Malfoy contenía las lágrimas. Era una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabello castaño rizado.

_-Hay alguien que encontró a Scorpius_- dijo Hermione con voz quebrada.

_-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema_?- preguntó Rose recelosa, sintiendo que había algo que no encajaba.

-_Por lo que sabemos, Scorpius viajó a manera muggle para regresar aquí, a Londres_- comenzó Draco Malfoy-, _pero el avión* en el que viajaba estalló, se estrelló o algo parecido. Se lo llevaron a un hospital en Nueva York, donde nos pusimos en contacto, pero todo indica que se golpeó la cabeza, sufrió diversos golpes, quemaduras y no sobrevivió_- dijo todo esto muy pausadamente, como si de esa forma pudiera amenizar el dolor que él sentía, y que sabía que le estaba causando a la chica que tenía enfrente, la persona que más amaba a su hijo a parte de él y su esposa.

_-No_- sólo pudo decir la chica ahogadamente. Se dejó caer en el suelo, queriendo morir.

**Fin de Flash Back**.

Precisamente ese era el aniversario de la última vez que lo habían visto, antes de marcharse a su nuevo colegio.

_-Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido-_ soltó Albus mucho tiempo después, en el que ambos habían estado soltando lágrimas silenciosas.

-_Yo aún tengo la esperanza de que un día de estos entre por mi puerta como antes_- dijo Rose sintiéndose ridícula, sabiendo que su primo pensaría que era una lunática.

Albus la miró. Estaban abrazados en el sofá, dándose apoyo mutuo en un día tan desolado.

_-Pero ya no puedes seguir así, Rosie_- dijo Albus acariciándole la espalda-, _a él no le gustaría verte así de demacrada. A nadie le gusta verte así-_ aclaró.

_-Supongo que tienes razón_- dijo Rose tiempo después.

Se levantó, se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír. "Que rápida" pensó Albus, pese a que se alegraba por ella.

Se pasaron todo el día recogiendo el apartamento mientras escuchaban la música del momento. Rose no sabía que haría sin Albus, tal vez habría muerto desde hace mucho.

Sólo no se acercaron al armario, que estaba llena con cajas de recuerdos; pensamientos que Rose quería olvidar…

A muchos kilómetros de allí, más específicamente en el hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas en Canadá, un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 25 años caminaba dando instrucciones a sanadores y pacientes mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe.

_-¿Me llamaba, señor_?- dijo Steven con educación.

_-Sí, Matthews_- dijo un hombre ya pasado de años que usaba una bata de doctor que le quedaba bastante ajustada por su prominente peso-. _Hemos recibido noticias de que en el hospital San Mungo en Londres están buscando un nuevo jefe en el departamento de Envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas, y pensé en eso que me dijo nuestra reunión pasada sobre un traslado a Londres. ¿Está seguro de que eso es lo que quiere_?- preguntó el hombre viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como creyendo que le jugaban una broma pesada.

_-Sí, señor. Algo me dice que tengo que viajar a ese lugar-_ afirmó Steven.

-_Entonces no se diga más. Informaré a San Mungo que tenemos a su nuevo jefe de departamento. Aunque déjeme decirle que lo extrañaremos mucho por aquí_- dijo sinceramente.

_-Yo también señor_- dijo Steven-. _Nunca voy a olvidar lo que han hecho ustedes por mí. _

Dicho esto, salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al fin regresaría a su lugar de origen, o al menos eso pensaba.

_-¿Cómo te fue con Marshall_?- preguntó una voz cantarina detrás de él.

-_Excelente_- contestó el rubio mirando a su amiga. Era una chica de 28 años, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Bastante atractiva, pero que en él no despertaba más que un sentimiento de hermandad mutua-. _Me dieron el traslado a Londres-_ dijo emocionado.

-_Oh, Steve, ¡me alegro mucho por ti_!- dijo la chica dándole un abrazo-, _pero no puedo dejarte ir solo_- comentó pensativa_-, quiero ayudarte lo más que pueda a…_

-_Ya has hecho bastante_- dijo Steven sonrojado.

-_Pero no puedes ir solo_- se quejó la chica haciendo puchero-, _además pensaba visitar a mi familia perdida de todos modos_- dijo sonriendo.

El hombre rodó los ojos detrás de sus gafas.

_-Lo que tú digas_- dijo sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

Le estaba bastante agradecido, pues de no ser por ella, el día del accidente él habría muerto, o peor, se hubiera quedado en el mundo de los muggles sin saber en verdad quien era; a decir verdad seguía sin saberlo. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido destruidas el día del evento.

Según por lo Annie le había dicho, ella estaba trabajando como voluntaria en un hospital muggle de Nueva York antes de conseguir su título como sanadora especializada en el área de pediatría, cuando vio que un chico rubio llegaba en una camilla a punto de morir por la explosión de un avión. Desde que lo vio supo que no era normal, pues un aura mágica lo cubría; luego buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró su varita mágica, demás de no ser por eso ¿no estaría muerto ya?

Pidió permiso para ocuparse de él, y así pudo salvarlo mediante métodos mágicos.

Ambos huyeron cuando se hubo recuperado, pues no podían dejar que los muggles se enteraran de que alguien a quien daban por muerto se hubiera mantenido vivo así nada más; sin un sólo rasguño. Lo llevó de regreso a Canadá, pues según supo por diversas investigaciones, el vuelo de su ahora amigo venía de allí.

Desde ese entonces, el hombre que se hacía llamar Steven había perdido todos sus recuerdos acerca de su anterior vida, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarlos.

Steve Matthews no era su verdadero nombre, era sólo que no recordaba ni siquiera eso.

No contaba con nada de dinero; tampoco Annie, que le habría ayudado de haber podido. Así que se quedó trabajando como sanador hasta poder averiguar algo de su pasado.

Sucede que un día (hace un mes, aproximadamente), vio en el periódico la fotografía de una chica londinense. Era pelirroja y su mirada se veía apagada, casi ausente. El artículo rezaba "Joven sanadora encuentra método curativo más efectivo contra Spattergroit".

No supo por qué, pero algo le decía que él la conocía, y que tenía que ir a Londres lo más pronto posible.

Era primero de septiembre cuando Steve Matthews y Annie Holman bajaron de la estación de trenes en Londres. Se sorprendieron de ver una cantidad enorme de gente vestida muy ridículamente (seguramente serían magos), yendo en la misma dirección, hasta perderse en la barrera entre dos ándenes.

_-¿Qué haces, Matthews_?- exclamó Annie cuando lo vio correr hacia la barrera, dejando su equipaje tirado.

-_Ya había estado aquí_- dijo mientras montones de imágenes borrosas le llegaban a la mente.

_-Uff, esto sí que pesa_- se quejó la castaña cargando con las dos maletas.

-¿_Pero qué_…?- no completó la pregunta, pues su amigo ya había atravesado la barrera del anden y se encontraba frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

-_Esto está muy loco_- exclamó Annie cuando atravesó la barrera tras él. Observó como Steven miraba a todos lados-, _Matthews, ¿estás bien?_- preguntó cautelosamente.

Él la miró sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuando pudo hablar le dijo:

_-Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. _

***Quiero aclarar que Scor viajó en avión simplemente por curiosidad, sin saber que sería algo horrible que le cambiaría la vida, sniff. **

**Hola!**

**Sé que es un poco inesperado que comience con tanto drama, después de tanta miel en el fic pasado, pero no quería que todo fuera perfecto, porque nada en la vida lo es, no? Rose ya lo había dicho. En un momento puedes tener lo que quieres y de repente viene algo y te lo quita; y ese algo no es muy amable en el momento de arrebatarte las cosas. **

**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para ver si puedo mejorar en algo y si les gusta como va pintando la continuación. **

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Recuerdos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación. Lo demás es de J. K. Rowling.

Dedicado a **Diluz** y **MakiMalfoy**, que han seguido la historia desde el principio.

Por cierto, Bety, lee esto antes que tu hermana. No querrás preguntas incómodas xD

**Recuerdos.**

_-¿Ya estás bien_?- preguntó Annie observando a Scorpius con ojo crítico.

-_Sí, gracias_- contestó el rubio con voz débil. Le había estado doliendo la cabeza desde que todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él.

-_Te sentirías mejor si durmieras un rato_- reprochó la castaña.

-_No puedo_- replicó Scorpius-. _Seguramente todos aquí me odian, y tengo que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. _

Volvió a observar la fotografía de Rose que tenía entre sus manos; la noticia que decía algo sobre el Spattergroit.

-_Tal vez ya me olvidó_- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

Habían alquilado dos habitaciones en el caldero chorreante mientras encontraban donde quedarse.

-_No es mi intención preocuparte más, Ste… Scorpius_- se corrigió Annie-, _pero tu familia se habrá enterado de lo del avión y…_

_-Creen que estoy muerto_- completó abatido.

-_Bueno, sí_- admitió Annie con pena. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-_Debo hablar con mis padres_- dijo Scorpius al cabo de un rato en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió una idea-. _Me temo que abusaré de tu confianza de nuevo, ¿crees poder hablar con ellos antes que yo_?- preguntó como tanteando terreno.

_-Me encantaría conocerlos_- dijo la chica por toda respuesta.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Otro día cansado en San Mungo, pero al menos Rose ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Entró a su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Albus había estado visitándola durante todo el tiempo que estuvo de vacaciones, pero ella habría deseado que no lo hiciera, dado que no le gustaba fingir que estaba la mar de bien, cuando por dentro su corazón estaba igual o más roto que antes.

Miró a su alrededor, rememorando viejos momentos junto a su eternamente rubio preferido. Había un recuerdo en especial, que aunque sabía que ya no volvería, aún la hacía sonreír entre silenciosas lágrimas.

**Flash Back**

_-Rose_- llamó Scorpius, pero al no obtener respuesta lo intentó de nuevo-. _Rose, ¿estás aquí?_

-_Voy enseguida_- contestó la voz de la chica.

Por su tono, se dio cuenta de que no estaba precisamente feliz esa noche.

El recientemente adquirido apartamento de su novia estaba en mejores condiciones que cuando lo había visto hace dos días.

Las paredes ahora ya no eran simplemente de ladrillo, sino que estaban pintadas de color azul turquesa, "fiel a su casa" pensó Scorpius sonriendo. Aún así, faltaban muchos muebles. Sólo se podía apreciar la mesa del comedor con dos sillas, la cocina (completa), y unas cuantas mantas postradas donde debería de ir un sofá, junto con algunos cojines.

Esta nueva descripción del lugar la tuvo que ver a la luz de su varita, y de unas cuantas velas que estaban en la mesa, pues al parecer se había ido la electricidad en el lugar gracias a la tormenta que se estaba desatando fuera.

-_Hola-_ dijo Scorpius tiernamente a su novia cuando la vio aparecer delante de él. Le pareció lo más tierno del mundo, enfundada en un suéter verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

_-Hola_- contestó Rose tomándole una mano. Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura y dejó que el perfume de manzanas se extendiera por él hasta llegar a llenar sus fosas nasales.

-¿_Cómo estás_?- preguntó el rubio embriagado.

-_No todo salió como esperaba_- confesó la pelirroja pasando sus manos por el cuello de su novio, que a su parecer estaba increíblemente sexy esa noche. Escondió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

_-¿Por qué_?- preguntó Scorpius confuso sin dejar de abrazarla. Sabía que su pelirroja necesitaba de unos cuantos mimos y él no se los iba a negar. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, pasando luego a su espalda.

-_Quería darte una sorpresa_- dijo Rose pegándose más a él-. _Hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo a solas, por eso te pedí que vinieras esta noche; pero todo es una catástrofe. La electricidad se fue cuando comenzó a llover, y por eso no pude terminar la cena, todo estás oscuro, soy un desastre y…_

Pero no pudo terminar, porque unos suaves labios se habían posado en los suyos, acallando el sonido que desprendía su boca. La besó con ternura, en agradecimiento porque hubiera pasado todo eso por él. Le dio unos suaves mordisquitos a sus labios y luego se separó de ella.

_-No eres un desastre_- dijo Scorpius viéndola a los ojos mientras le sonreía-, _es cierto que ya no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, al menos no tanto desde que salimos del colegio, pero estamos aquí, aprovechemos. _

Acto seguido, la llevó a la mesa y le apartó la silla para que se sentara. Fue a la alacena y sacó dos tazas, donde vertió el café que Rose había dejado a medio hacer en la cafetera. Lo calentó con un movimiento de la varita y le tendió una.

_-Gracias-_ dijo Rose tomándola.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano sobre la mesa por toda respuesta.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de beber, entre charlas, risas y algunos besos, fueron a sentarse sobre el motón de mantas que había en la sala.

Scorpius abrazó a Rose de modo que ésta se recargara sobre su pecho. Se dedicaron a observar la lluvia que caía a través de la ventana, cada vez con más fuerza.

El rubio hizo levitar las velas encendidas y las posó en el alfeizar, con lo que ambos quedaron bañados de la suave luz anaranjada.

_-Te traje algo_- dijo el rubio alegremente. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una perfecta rosa roja.

-_Es bellísima_- exclamó Rose mientras la tomaba con delicadeza. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Scorpius era que podía llegar a ser muy espontáneo teniendo detalles para ella sin que hubiera alguna ocasión especial-, _gracias._

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia.

_-Te amo_- le dijo Scorpius al oído. No eran palabras que se dijeran muy a menudo, pues de verdad entendían el enorme significado de esas cinco letras.

Rose sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, como ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio, pero esta vez fue más consciente de la situación, pues si las cosas se salían de control, tal vez no pararían. Porque vamos, estaban solos, en un apartamento en medio de una romántica tormenta sólo iluminados por cuatro velas.

Rose se deshizo de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Yo también te amo_- le dijo mientras buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Mantuvieron contacto visual por mucho tiempo, sin decirse absolutamente nada, pues con una sola mirada eran capaces de saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Al captar la mirada de su novia, Scorpius supo que sería esa noche cuando iba a suceder lo que ambos se venían insinuando desde antes de salir del colegio.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó, suave al principio, pero después subiendo de tono, hasta que al fin quedó sobre ella, soportando su peso con los codos, que comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa sin romper el beso.

Scorpius sabía que esa sería la primera vez para ambos, y aunque no deseaba detenerse, creyó que lo mejor era estar seguros por completo antes de que sus sentidos se nublaran como ya estaba sucediendo por las caricias que ambos se prodigaban.

Rompió el beso y observó a la persona que más amaba, con sus labios rojos e hinchados, y el cabello revuelto.

_-¿Estás segura_?- le preguntó con firmeza, para darle a entender que estaba dispuesto a parar si ella se lo pedía.

-_Completamente-_ contestó Rose para luego volverlo a besar.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la sala, sino en la cama de su habitación. Sonrió al ver al chico que dormía con una acompasada respiración bajo ella, que estaba recargada en el pecho de Scorpius, y se deleitaba con el latir de su corazón.

Recordó la noche anterior y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Con una lágrima en la mejilla, Rose fue a su armario y sacó su baúl del colegio, que sólo había dejado lleno con cosas que le recordaran al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

Dentro encontró una rosa. La misma que Scorpius le había dado esa noche; estaba protegida con un hechizo para mantenerse fresca.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Scorpius abrió la puerta, y enseguida se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de unos fuertes sollozos.

-_Hijo_- logró articular Astoria Malfoy viéndolo a los ojos.

-_Hola, madre_- dijo Scorpius dándole palmaditas en las espalda, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver a sus padres?

El abrazo de Astoria se vio sustituido por el de Draco, lo cual sorprendió a Scorpius, pues las únicas veces que su progenitor lo había envuelto en sus brazos, era cuando se iba a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no lo rechazó.

-_Me alegra que estés bien_- soltó Draco.

Hace algunas horas Annie se había marchado para cumplir el encargo de Scorpius; lo único que había tenido que hacer era hablar con el matrimonio Malfoy sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su único hijo.

Los tres Malfoy estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa habitación destartalada del Caldero Chorreante, poniéndose al tanto de lo que había ocurrido los últimos años sin verse.

Al parecer, ya todo estaba arreglado y aclarado. Al menos en la familia.

_-¿Han sabido algo de los Potter_?- preguntó Scorpius ansioso de saber algo de su mejor amigo, o al menos confiaba en que lo siguiera siendo.

-_Harry Potter y su esposa se han estado comunicando con nosotros desde que supimos lo del accidente_- dijo Astoria-, _de hecho hasta pusieron aurores en tu busca, pero no encontraron la gran cosa. Ahora podría decirse que somos amigos, pues se preocuparon mucho por ti y eso es algo que siempre les agradeceremos._

Scorpius se sintió abochornado al saber que tanta gente había estado esperando por noticias suyas.

-_En cuanto a tu amigo_- siguió Draco, que al parecer también estaba aplazando el tema de Rose-, _sabemos que trabaja en el ministerio como inefable, aunque, claro está, no sabemos bien lo que hace…_

Scorpius sonrió. Sabía cuanto había deseado Albus ese puesto de trabajo, donde podía experimentar con lo desconocido.

_-Deberías hablar con él_- sugirió Astoria tomándole una mano-, _te ha extrañado mucho. Lo he visto un par de veces. _

El menor de los Malfoy sintió un nudo en el estómago semejante a la culpa. Si no se hubiera marchado…

-_Tú y tu agradable amiga deben venir a casa con nosotros_- dijo Astoria-, _por cierto, ¿dónde está?_

_-Acaba de ir a visitar a una de sus primas, vive aquí, en Londres_- informó Scorpius.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-_Pasen_- dijo Draco.

-_Hola_- dijo Annie un poco intimidada por interrumpir un momento familiar-, _sólo vengo a informar que me quedaré con mi prima-_ dijo refiriéndose a Scorpius-, _he venido por mis cosas. _

El rubio menor se levantó y la siguió hacia afuera.

-_Puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas_- dijo amablemente-, _es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. _

_-No te preocupes_- dijo la castaña sonriendo-, _tú tienes mucho de que hablar con tus padres, y yo no había visto a mi prima desde hace 10 años. De todos modos nos veremos en San Mungo mañana. _

_-¿No era que estabas de vacaciones_?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_Pues claro_- afirmó ella-, _pero como soy tu amiga debo averiguar quién es esa chica que te trae babeando. Tengo ganas de conocer a mi casi cuñada- _dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

Scorpius se quedó pálido. ¿Cómo haría para informarle a Rose que estaba vivo y, por sobre todo, que aún estaba enamorado de ella?

-_Todo se arreglará_- consoló Annie.

-_Eso espero_- dijo Scorpius con una mueca.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-Parece que todo está en orden_- dijo el nuevo jefe de Scorpius al día siguiente mientras revisaba los papeles de transferencia-, _nos alegra tenerlo con nosotros, señor Matthews. _

_-Y a mí estar aquí, señor- _dijo el rubio con una reverencia.

Aún no había querido informar al resto del mundo mágico sobre su aparición, pues quería arreglar todo lo personal primero.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, se dirigió a su oficina. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, pero sin embargo, se sentía vacío.

¡Y pensar que ella podía estar en el mismo edificio que él en ese preciso instante! Pero no podía ir a buscarla, tenía que saber cómo estaban las cosas primero…

Suspiró. Tenía que actuar ya, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que tal vez el amor de su vida estaba con alguien más o… casada.

Recordó cuando fue a comer con ella, sus padres y su hermano menor ese día de invierno, y lo nervioso que estaba.

**Flash Back**

_Condujo sin prisas por las nevadas y resbaladizas calles. Sabía que sólo era un pretexto para aplazar el momento de su llegada, pues su auto era mágico y no había peligro de que resbalara por el hielo. _

_Cuando se hubo acercado a su destino, con las manos temblorosas sabiendo que se enfrentaría a su juicio final, y un sudor frío resbalando por su espalda, de repente sintió que todo valía la pena. _

_La chica a la que amaba estaba caminando en su balcón de un lado a otro, cobijada perfectamente del invierno que se extendía a sus pies. Se le notaba nerviosa, pues ambos eran conscientes de que Ronald Weasley no era muy complaciente en temas que involucraran a una Weasley (especialmente si era su hija) y a un Malfoy (que por sobre todo era hijo de su enemigo). _

_Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de los Weasley, que estaba cubierta de nieve y parecía una postal por fuera, pero por dentro se imaginó un montó de objetos de tortura por los que Ron Weasley lo haría pasar. Tragó saliva y salió del auto tembloroso, cargando con dos ramos de flores y una caja de chocolates escondida en el interior de su abrigo. _

_Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la casa con un suave tintineo de la campana que colgaba del techo. _

_Rose se acercó a él, con una sonrisa radiante. No se habían visto en tres largos días desde que salieran del colegio, y eso era mucho tiempo para ellos. _

_Le tendió el ramo de rosas, que ella lo tomó con una clara muestra de sorpresa en el rostro. Musitó un quedo "gracias" para luego llevarlas a su nariz y olerlas soltando un suspiro que a Scorpius le pareció sexy._

-No te preocupes por nada_- le dijo Rose cuando lo abrazaba cálidamente y notó que temblaba_-, mi madre amenazó a mi padre con aventarle un montón de coles de Bruselas si se comporta grosero contigo.

_-¿_Eso debería calmarme_?- preguntó pálido. _

_Rose soltó una risita cantarina. _

_-_Cuando termine la tortura podremos ir a pasear un rato. Mi mamá lo prometió.

-Excelente_-. Ya más animado ante esa perspectiva la siguió al interior de la casa. _

_Se llevó una sorpresa cuando entró. Era un lugar simplemente acogedor, con la chimenea encendida y un rico aroma a comida recién hecha. _

-Scorpius llegó_- gritó Rose, con lo que casi le rompe los tímpanos a su novio. Se dirigió a un florero vacío de una de las repisas y puso allí sus hermosas flores. _

_Inmediatamente se escucharon pasos provenientes de la cocina y de las escaleras. _

-Hola, cielo, nos alegra tenerte en casa_- saludó Hermione al chico con un beso en le mejilla. _

_-_Gracias, señora Weasley_- respondió educadamente_-, éstas son para usted- _dijo tendiéndole el otro ramo. _

-Son preciosas, más vale que las ponga en agua_- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina-. _En un momento está la comida.

_Rose sonrió. Sabía que su madre sólo alardeaba, pues ella misma había tenido que preparar casi todo para que fuera perfecto, ya que no confiaba en el arte culinario de su progenitora. _

_-¿_Qué hay, Scor_?- dijo Hugo cuando llegó hasta ellos. Chocó palmas con el rubio y le dedicó una sonrisita burlona- _¿nervioso?

-Déjalo en paz, Hugo_- dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada asesina. _

_-_Yo sólo pregunto-_ dijo sonriendo-. _¿Trajiste los chocolates_?_

_Scorpius asintió. El pequeño hermano castaño de Rose le había aconsejado en la estación del tren que lo mejor era llevar algo comestible para su padre, ya que se solía relajar con el azúcar. _

-Entonces eso aligerará la situación.

_Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo de al lado, segundos después apareció Ron Weasley, con mirada inescrutable. _

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Scorpius-_ dijo Ron forzando una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano, que él tomó, con temor de que le fuera a romper los dedos al último minuto o algo así. Sin embargo, Ron lo soltó. _

-Esto es para usted_- dijo rápidamente el rubio, sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad. Sacó la caja de chocolates y se la dio. _

_La cara de Ron súbitamente se iluminó, y desde ese momento Scorpius supo que se había ganado a su ahora suegro_.

_Debía recordar darle algo muy grande a Hugo en agradecimiento. _

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Sí, eso está mejor_- dijo Rose al contemplarse en el espejo de su baño.

Acababa de cortarse en cabello, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos ya no tenían esas marcadas ojeras y su aspecto era ahora más pulcro que los últimos años.

Había estado pensando en lo que le dijo Albus hace ya un mes. A Scorpius no le hubiera gustado verla así, y ella coincidió en eso; a pesar de que todavía no podía dejar de pensar en él, se propuso seguir adelante.

Tomó sus llaves y se apareció directo en las oficinas de San Mungo. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día y no podía esperar.

**Hola!**

**No saben lo que me ha costado este capítulo. Le estuve dando vueltas y vueltas en mi pobre cabecita, pero creo que quedó bien ¿o no? (cara de histeria).**

**Por favor, díganme que fue lo que les pareció. Su opinión en muy importante para mí. A propósito, necesito sugerencias para ver cómo les gustaría que Rose y Scor se encontraran más adelante.**

**Espero leernos pronto, porque gracias a mi queridísimo (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano, tenemos que llevar la computadora a formatear , y no se cuándo estará lista ¬¬ **

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos! **


	3. Como en los viejos tiempos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**Como en los viejos tiempos.**

_-¿Qué están mirando todas_?- preguntó Rose a su irritante secretaria. Le había llamado la atención que cuando llegó a su oficina, todas las mujeres que usualmente trabajaban allí, o incluso algunas pacientes, volteaban a ver hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

_-Al nuevo sanador_- contestó la secretaria sin darle importancia.

_-¿Por qué_?- pregunto Rose entre sorprendida y divertida.

_-Ahora lo verás_- contestó la mujer.

Dejando a Rose desconcertada, volvió a su trabajo con unos papeles que estaba firmando.

Un hombre alto, castaño y bastante atractivo tras unas gafas se abría paso en el pasillo de Virus Mágicos, tratando de llegar a la primera planta donde tenía una reunión con todos los jefes de departamento. Llevaba puesta su usual bata de sanador, que le daba un aspecto muy profesional.

Iba un tanto incómodo, pues era consciente de las miradas femeninas que atraía, hasta que el ruido de un portazo llamó su atención.

"_No puede ser"_ pensó Rose, que acababa de encerrarse en su despacho. "_Es igual a… excepto en el cabello, pero no, no puede ser… él está muerto y… No- _se dijo con firmeza_-, Scorpius está muerto y no hay nada que hacer para solucionarlo". _

Se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse, tratando de que la serenidad de esa mañana volviera a ella de la misma forma que había llegado la agonía hace unos momentos.

Salió del pequeño cuarto que tenía asignado, donde posaba una placa de oro con la leyenda "Rose Weasley, Jefa de Virus Mágicos".

Se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a la reunión de esa mañana, donde iban a presentarle a ella y sus compañeros, a un nuevo colega que tomaría el mando de la tercera planta.

-_Que bueno que nos honre con su presencia, sanadora Weasley_- dijo el director de San Mungo, que ya estaba en su sitio del centro de la mesa y la miraba con reproche.

"_Fueron tres minutos solamente_" pensó Rose irritada mientras terminaba de pasar por la puerta.

-_Les ruego me disculpen_- dijo Rose tratando de que no se notara el tono envenenado de su voz-, _he tenido un contratiempo_- _"sí, un contratiempo que no me ha dejado llegar hace tres minutos"_ pensó malhumorada.

Scorpius se quedó simplemente anonadado cuando la vio entrar. No podía creer que al fin estuviera frente a ella, esa persona que no hacía más que arrancarle suspiros por las noches y lo dejaba sin aliento. A pesar de los años, no podía hartarse de su belleza.

Sin embargo, no podía ir y soltarle toda la verdad para luego besarla con esas ganas que se había venido guardando desde hace años, aunque no pudiera recordar la mayoría. Por esa razón fue que decidió oscurecerse el cabello, para no portar la inigualable cabellera Malfoy.

Quería darle la oportunidad de negarse, de decirle que ya no lo amaba más porque estaba con otra persona que la hacía feliz.

Apenas podía escuchar la voz de su jefe, que estaba presentándolo.

-_Él es el sanador Steven Matthews, que como ya saben es el nuevo encargado del departamento de Envenenamientos por Pociones y Plantas. Lo han enviado desde Canadá, así que espero que sean hospitalarios con… ¿se siente bien, Weasley_?- se interrumpió al ver que su sanadora se había puesto blanca.

Rose se sentía mareada, ¿había dicho Canadá? Pero bueno, eso no significaba nada y… en fin, ya había decidido seguir con su vida y no podía dejar que detalles como esos la turbaran. Sintió que un par de ojos grises la miraban fijamente del otro lado de la mesa.

-_Excelente_- contestó Rose con una sonrisa muy bien ensayada, tal y como la usaba con Albus.

Dentro de él, Scorpius deseaba que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, que supiera que él había vuelto y de que estaban a muy poca distancia.

Quiso que terminara la reunión para salir de allí, y a ser posible encontrarse con Annie, que ya debía de estar esperándolo en su oficina.

A pesar de que ya quería irse, sus nuevos colegas lo abordaron al terminar la reunión para darle la bienvenida y hacerle una que otra pregunta.

Al final, sólo quedaron Rose y él. La primera consideraba que era una grosería no presentarse, así que le tendió la mano.

_-Rose Weasley_- dijo con formalidad.

_-Steve Matthews_- contestó él pese a que ella ya lo sabía.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pues al tomarse las manos, una gran corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo. La habían sentido ya en otras ocasiones, pero en ese momento pareció como algo demasiado lejano.

_-¿Qué haces_?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

Al entrar a su despacho, vio a su castaña amiga posando una caja en la mesa de su escritorio, que al parecer estaba llena de fotografías y adornos. Tomó una de las fotos y mediante magia la colgó en la pared. Scorpius la reconoció de inmediato: se la había tomado con sus ahora antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

_-Arreglo un poco tu oficina-_ contestó Annie con su tono cantarín de siempre, a la vez que tomaba otra foto de los amigos que ambos habían dejado en Canadá.

-_No tienes remedio_- dijo el rubio entre exasperado y divertido mientras se dejaba caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras la castaña terminaba de colgar los adornos y Scorpius asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-_La viste, ¿verdad_?- preguntó Annie directamente. Tomó asiento frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

_-Sí, estaba en la junta-_ admitió.

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

Scorpius bufó molesto consigo mismo.

_-No fui capaz de decirle una palabra. Sólo me quedé allí viéndola como un estúpido. _

Annie hizo una mueca burlona. Sabía que su amigo siempre hacía una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero para eso estaba ella y guiarlo por el buen camino.

_-¿Y no babeaste?_

_-¬¬_

_-Bueno, sólo decía. Entonces ¿cuál es el plan_?- preguntó tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-_Mis padres hablarán con los Potter para ponerlos al corriente y ellos le avisarán a los padres de Rose, pero lo que más me urge en este momento es hablar con Albus_- dijo rápidamente.

_-¿Albus? ¿Albus Potter_?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-¿_Lo conoces_?- dijo sorprendido.

-_Pues no…-_ dijo recelosa-, _¿dices que él es tu mejor amigo?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué?_

-_Porque ayer que hablé con mi prima, sólo me contaba las diez estupideces de Albus Potter, y las cosas que deberían impedirle hacer, como acercarse a ella, por ejemplo. Esa Helen no tiene remedio…_

-¿_Helen?_- exclamó-, ¿_Helen Corner es tu prima?_

-_Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? En estos momentos debe de estar en este edificio, ya que ella me acompañó con la excusa de ir a ver a una amiga que hace mucho no… oh_- dijo cayendo en la cuenta.

-_No debo dejar que Helen me vea_- dijo Scorpius convencido-, _si no podría compensar las sospechas de Rose. Debiste ver cómo me miraba…-_ dijo preocupado.

-_Yo me encargo_- dijo Annie sonriente.

-_No sé que haría sin ti_- dijo sinceramente.

-_Nahh, sólo estarías bajo tierra_- dijo tratando de darle un tono humorístico a la situación, sin embargo, Scorpius se lo tomó en serio.

-_Y…_- dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión que ella misma había provocado-, _¿cuándo hablarán con los Potter?_

-_El próximo fin de semana_- contestó. Era una verdadera molestia no poder ir a visitarlos.

_-¿Y mientras que harás?_

-_Tratar de enamorar a Rose de nuevo_- contestó el rubio sencillamente.

Annie rió.

_-¿En serio?_

_-No puedo esperar que ella salte a mis brazos una vez que sepa quién soy. Quiero demostrarle que aún la amo. _

_-En eso tienes razón_- dijo ella levantándose-, _sólo trata de no salir lastimado. Bien, ya terminé con esto, así que mejor me marcho. _

-_Gracias de nuevo. _

-_Vuelve a decir "gracias" otra vez y te hago el hechizo de Lengua Atada. Te he dicho mil veces que lo hago con gusto, ya sabes por qué. _

_-Sí, yo..-_ carraspeó incómodo-. _Lo sé. ¿Vendrás mañana?_

_-¡Pues claro! No quiero que metas la pata tratando de enamorar a esa pelirroja. ¡Nos vemos!-_ dicho esto, salió con resolución del despacho.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-Les agradecemos que vinieran_- dijo Draco mientras les indicaba a sus invitados que se sentaran.

-_Dijiste que era urgente_- dijo Harry como respuesta tratando de escrutar el rostro de su antiguo enemigo, pero sólo vio un brillo particular de felicidad en su mirada.

_-¿De qué se trata_?- preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada entre su esposo y su hijo Albus.

_-La semana pasada_- comenzó Astoria-, _nos vino a hacer una visita muy peculiar una señorita que no habíamos visto nunca. Dijo que venía con fines de instruirnos en algo que supuso creeríamos interesante. _

_-¿Qué era?_- preguntó Albus tratando de encontrar algún enigma en las palabras que pronunciaba la mujer.

_-Nos contó una historia muy interesante_- siguió Draco-. _Ella es sanadora, y hace cinco años estaba trabajando en un hospital muggle, cuando llegó un paciente muy curioso que iba bastante herido por un accidente de avión- _los Potter se tensaron con esto último-. _Se dio cuenta de que este chico no era normal, así que decidió ayudarlo mediante métodos mágicos para poder ayudarlo después. _

"_Cuando el chico despertó, no recordaba nada de antes del accidente, al menos no de su vida, pues recordaba, por ejemplo, como tomar agua de un vaso. Entonces fue que decidió llevarlo a Canadá, pues de allí venía su vuelo y…"_

Pero Albus no lo dejó terminar, pues ese pequeño halo de esperanza que se había ido apagando con los años, volvió con más intensidad que antes.

-¿_Dónde está_?- preguntó Albus sobresaltando a todos.

-_En su antigua habitación_- contestó Astoria con lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus mejillas.

Albus salió literalmente corriendo, dejando a sus padres sentados frente a los Malfoy para oír el resto de la historia.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo, llamando la atención de su ocupante, que estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana contemplando a la nada, hasta que vio a Albus Potter parado en el marco de su puerta.

Seguía con el mismo cabello negro y despeinado, aunque su cara había madurado y saltaba a la vista que ahora era un adulto en toda regla.

-_Hola, Al_- dijo con voz temblorosa.

El pelinegro se acercó poco a poco, aún sin poderlo creer.

-¿_Por qué no me lo dijiste antes_?- fue lo que dijo como saludo, aunque Scorpius no había esperado más.

_-No sabía dónde buscarte_- se excusó el rubio.

_-Tienes mucho que contarme_- dijo Albus aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero dejó de cuestionarse si necesitaba gafas. Aún los separaba un metro de distancia, pero al parecer era como una extraña barrera que se habían puesto.

_-Lo sé, yo… resolveré todas tus dudas, pero necesito que tú también resuelvas las mías. _

_-Me parece bien_- contestó Albus con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, pero brevemente. Nunca fueron muy propensos a decirse lo mucho que se apreciaban, pero bueno… nadie sabe realmente lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Luego de eso, se miraron y rieron al unísono, como en los viejos tiempos en el colegio cuando hacían alguna travesura a espaldas de Rose. Se sentaron en el alféizar, donde momentos antes había estado Scorpius; luego, Albus dijo sin rodeos:

_-Supongo que querrás saber algo de Rose. _

Scorpius asintió sin miramientos; Albus suspiró, como tratando de arreglar un poco la realidad para que no sonara tan cruda, pero al final decidió ser sincero.

-_Ella no está bien, Scor_- comenzó-, _créeme, la conozco mejor que nadie. Trata de aparentar que nada sucede y que ya todo está bien, pero a mí no me engaña. Salió con alguno que otro para tratar de olvidarte, pero nada funcionó-_ Scorpius no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse por ello-. _Desde que supimos del accidente ella… se encerró en sí misma, ya ni siquiera confía en mí. Podría decirse que se volvió más malhumorada que de costumbre para que los demás la dejaran en paz, y no la culpo… pero eso no le hace bien a nadie. Ya no es la Rose que conociste, aunque espero que todavía quede algo de ella_- concluyó.

Scorpius asintió con pesadez, pues no se le pudo ocurrir nada más que hacer. Había imaginado que su pelirroja había seguido con su vida, que lo había olvidado después de todos esos años, pero estaba equivocado. No sabía si sentir una gran culpa o… esperanza.

_-Ahora cuéntame que sucedió contigo_- dijo Albus para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

_-Supongo que ya les contaron sobre mi amnesia y que Annie me encontró. _

_-Lo sabía, menos el nombre de la chica. No tendrás nada con ella, ¿o sí?-_ le preguntó con naturalidad.

_-¡Claro que no!-_ saltó Scorpius ofendido-, _yo en mi vida sólo he amado a Rose. _

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo_- dijo el pelinegro sonriente-, _continúa. _

-_Bueno, yo iba a regresar a Londres tal y como le prometí a Rose, luego de terminar mis estudios_- dijo con cierto sonrojo-, _pero por imbécil se me ocurrió viajar en uno de esos cacharros muggles y tuvimos ese accidente. No pude protegerme, porque en realidad nunca supe que sucedió. Lo demás ya lo sabes. _

Albus asintió.

-_Pero ¿cómo recuperaste la memoria_?- preguntó curioso.

Scorpius se sonrojó más.

-_Estando en Canadá, vi en el periódico una fotografía de Rose, donde hablaba de uno de sus logros. En ese momento sentí algo que me decía que viniera a Londres. Pedí que me transfirieran del trabajo y estando en la estación de King Cross, de repente comencé a recordarlo todo, a mis padres, mi primer viaje en tren, cuando nos hicimos amigos, Hogwarts, y sobre todo a ella. _

Una vez aclarado eso, Albus se calló un momento, para luego decir de pronto:

_-Nos has hecho falta. _

_-Y ustedes a mí_- contestó Scorpius. Evitaron mirarse a los ojos cuando se confesaron eso.

-¿_Qué sucedió con los demás_?- preguntó Scorpius cayendo en la cuenta-, _Annie me contó que Helen y tú…_

_-¿Annie te contó_?- preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

_-Es la prima de Helen_- contestó Scorpius sintiéndose idiota por no haber revelado antes ese detalle.

_-Oh, bueno… nosotros simplemente_…- dijo incómodo-_un día, hace dos años, llegó y me dijo que era un total idiota y que ya no quería verme más. _

_-¿Qué le hiciste?-_ preguntó Scorpius receloso.

_-¡Nada!-_ se defendió Albus-, _sospecho que se dejó llevar por los chismes de que yo estaba con esa Scarlett Davies, ya sabes que también es hija de Cho Chang, la primera novia de mi padre_- dijo hastiado.

_-Pero ¿de dónde sacaron eso_?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

_-Es lo que he estado tratando de averiguar, pero no encuentro nada, y a parte de eso, Helen no ha querido volverme a hablar, y en el trabajo simplemente me ignora. _

_-¿También es inefable?_

Albus asintió con la cabeza.

_-Supongo que aún la amas, ¿no?_

_-Sería mentira si te dijera que no_- contestó Albus harto de su situación.

_-Entonces debes luchar por ella_- dijo Scorpius viéndolo sin creer que su valiente amigo se rindiera ante la tempestad-, _y ya sé que me dirás cursi y todo eso, pero ¡mírame a mí! Volví desde otro continente para volver a ver a la chica que amo con locura desde quinto año. _

Al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto en el pelinegro, que ya se veía un poco más animado.

_-Y a todo esto, ¿los demás de Ravenclaw…?_

_-Janet y Jake juegan para el puddlemere united, y ahora salen juntos. _

_-Ya me lo imaginaba_- dijo Scorpius feliz por ellos-, _son el uno para el otro. _

_-Y en cuando a Andrew, digamos que mi padre lo considera un roba hijitas. _

Scorpius rió.

_-Dime algo_- dijo ya con tono más serio-, ¿_has hablado con Rose?_

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-_La vi hace una semana en San Mungo, donde ambos trabajamos_- aclaró para evitar malos entendidos-, _pero no hablamos. Puede que ella me reconociera, pero yo no quise decirle nada hasta hablar contigo para que me contaras que tan mal estaban las cosas._

-_Hiciste bien_- dijo Albus-, _pero ahora ¿qué harás?_

Scorpius sonrió.

_-Trataré de conquistarla de nuevo. _

_-Estas jugando con fuego, Malfoy. Pero es mejor eso a que le sueltes de golpe todo. Podría sentirse mal. _

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no tardé tanto como esperaba, y me fue fácil escribir ahora que estoy algo deprimida por asuntos personales y potterianos. **

**¿ya vieron la peli del Misterio de Príncipe? Espero que sí, porque si no, les adelanto que es un asco!!!**

**Me decepcionó mucho que no supieran adaptar el libro adecuadamente. Porque vamos! Eso de q la madriguera se quema? ¿Qué Ginny le coquetea a Harry estando con Dean? ¿Qué no andan hasta el final? Eso es basura! Me decepcionó que no pusieran el funeral, también eso de la estación de trenes donde Harry coquetea con una tipa, porque ¡vamos! Es una idiotez. También debieron explicar más sobre los horrocruxes, porque DE ESO SE TRATA LA SIETE!! **

**Pero bueno, si a ustedes les gustó, no tengo nada en contra con sus opiniones. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Malfoy se mete en territorio peligroso, pero ¿le irá bien o terrible con su nueva tarea?**

**Por favor, dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado y si continúo. **

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Operación conquista a Weasley

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Hola!

Sólo quería hacer una aclaración. En esta historia quiero decirles (o más bien me obligaron ¬¬), que el segundo nombre de Astoria es Verónica. Bueno, sólo era eso.

Disfruten la lectura!

**Operación conquista a Weasley.**

_**Lunes.**_

Rose Weasley entró con dificultad en su despacho, pues iba atiborrada de papeles que debía entregar en unas horas. Dejó todo en una silla libre que había frente a su escritorio para tomar un merecido descanso.

La semana pasada había sido bastante rara, pues si sumas sueños en los que el nuevo sanador de San Mungo aparece, que te has sentido vigilada a todo lugar al que vas, y que tu familia ha estado bastante distante y misteriosa, puede ser que **a)** te estés volviendo loca o **b)** todo mundo ingirió una poción extraña.

Pero a pesar de todas esas dificultades, había tenido tiempo para analizar su vida.

Era plenamente consiente de que era infeliz, y también lo era de que todos se merecen ser felices, así que ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad?

Tal vez nunca llegara a amar a alguien tanto como había amado a Scorpius Malfoy, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para que tratara de buscar a alguien que pudiera satisfacerla.

Ya era suficiente de lágrimas y de desear tener pesadillas sólo para poder verlo, algo casi tan masoquista como una de las novelas muggles que leyó en su adolescencia, cuando la protagonista hacía cosas peligrosas sólo para oír la voz de su amado*.

Parpadeó dos veces, sintiendo dentro de ella que algo no andaba bien, o al menos no igual a como lo había dejado el día anterior. Inconscientemente su mirada vagó hasta su escritorio, donde encontró al culpable de su incomodidad.

Una rosa roja estaba allí posada, apacible, hermosa y fragante; sobre una pequeña nota que decía: "Buenos días, Rose", y en una esquina las iniciales S.M.

Sonrió ante el misterio y tomó le flor entre sus manos con delicadeza, temiendo romperla. Lentamente la llevó hasta su nariz, para oler el fragante aroma que desprendía.

Tomó la nota y trató de averiguar de dónde provenía, pero en vano. Estuvo tan intrigada todo el día, que hasta consideró la toma de huellas digitales y todo. Ahhh, lo que hace una mente ansiosa.

Durante el día estuvo muy atenta a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, pero como no vio nada fuera de lo normal, se fue a casa frustrada.

"S.M. ¿quién será?" se estuvo preguntando hasta muy entrada la noche. Sólo había una persona a quien habría relacionado con esas siglas, pero como no era posible, lo descartó de inmediato.

Fuera quien fuera le gustaba el misterio y el romanticismo.

_**Martes. **_

A pesar de que se había dormido con una clara muestra de confusión e intriga plasmadas en el rostro, despertó con una brillante sonrisa que habría iluminado una habitación en penumbra.

Soñó que estaba en un lugar que reconoció como el callejón Diagon, más precisamente en Flourish y Blotts, rodeada de libros de pociones. Inesperadamente entraba por la puerta el nuevo sanador de San Mungo, Steve Matthews. La miraba con una sonrisa y luego se llevaba una mano a la cara como queriéndose separar de una molesta máscara…

Justo en ese momento el sueño terminó, para dejar paso a su iluminado dormitorio.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Acababa de conocer al hombre y no se dio cuenta del mucho interés que éste le daba.

Aún sonriendo, saltó de su cama y fue rápidamente a darse un baño relajante. Salió oliendo a su acostumbrado perfume de manzanas silvestres, envuelta en una toalla.

Fue a su armario y lo abrió. Enseguida decidió que necesitaba ir de compras un día de esos; sólo había unos cuantos jeans desteñidos junto con playeras igual de viejas.

Estuvo revolviendo varios minutos en sus cajones, pero al final encontró una blusa decente color verde y una falda que hacía juego.

Luego de desayunar un poco de café y pastel que había quedado del fin de semana, se lavó los dientes y resolvió ponerse un poco de maquillaje. Conforme con su aspecto en el espejo, pensó que era buena idea conducir hasta el trabajo para pensar claramente, pero sin poder sacarse de la mente la cara de su admirador.

Cuando llegó a San Mungo, caminó resueltamente hasta su despacho. Las personas que solían verla por el pasillo, la miraron esta vez con sorpresa, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ver a la sanadora Weasley sonreír ni ir tan bien arreglada al trabajo. Tanto así que atraía las miradas masculinas más de los normal.

Entró a su despacho, que ahora perecía tener un aspecto más acogedor de lo normal.

Este día habían dejado dos rosas, tan espectaculares como la del día anterior.

Sonrió tontamente mientras las acomodaba en el mismo florero donde había dejado la otra, y guardaba la segunda tarjeta con la otra en el cajón de su escritorio.

_**Domingo**_.

Era tan relajante cocinar…

Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba el aroma de la comida recién hecha, que se metía por cada poro de su ser dándole un calorcillo que le recordaba mucho a la casa de su abuela.

Como ese día Rose y sus más preciados amigos tenían el día libre, decidió invitarlos a su pequeño apartamento para comer algo.

Hace mucho que no los veía (a excepción de Helen, que le había hecho una inusual visita hace unas semanas), y estaba decidida a que se la pasaran bien.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse, sonó el timbre. Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa sincera.

Allí estaba Helen, su pelirroja amiga. Estaba más alta que en tiempos del colegio y ahora llevaba el cabello hasta media espalda.

Janet ahora parecía una mujer con todas las letras, con ropa moderna y un poco de maquillaje, dejando su cabello suelto. Venía tomada de la mano de Jake, que lucía más alto y fuerte que nunca; pero con es sonrisilla traviesa que no había desaparecido con los años.

Completando el cuadro estaba Andrew, más atractivo que antes con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

_-¡Rose_!- chillaron las chicas y fueron a abrazar a su amiga, quien les devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

_-Me alegro de verlos_- les dijo radiante-, _pasen._

Entre saludos, bromas y alguna platica rápida, se sentaron en la pequeña sala.

_-¿Quieren algo de tomar_?- preguntó Rose yendo hacia la cocina.

_-Andrew trajo vino_- dijo Helen señalándolo.

El castaño fue hasta Rose y la ayudó a servirlo. Con un movimiento de varita, pronto los cinco gozaban del líquido contenido en sus copas.

_-Díganme, ¿qué ha sido de ustedes? ¿Qué tal van las cosas?-_ preguntó Rose con interés.

_-Yo sigo en el ministerio, como bien sabes_- dijo Helen restándole importancia.

_-E ignorando a Albus, como siempre_- intervino Andrew con una mueca de desaprobación, que fue secundada por Rose.

_-Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieren?-_ dijo Helen incómoda.

A Rose no le gustaba la actitud de su amiga, pues era conocedora de todo lo que su primo favorito estaba sufriendo. Aún así, no sabía exactamente la razón por la que la chica lo había dejado.

-_En ese caso…-_ comenzó Jake nervioso.

_-¿Qué pasa_?- preguntó Rose interesada.

_-Es que…-_ siguió Janet nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa.

-_Aprovechando que estamos aquí queremos que sean los primeros en saber que… _

_-¡Vamos a casarnos_!- exclamaron los dos al unísono, con Janet enseñando el anillo de diamantes que llevaba al dedo.

Inmediatamente hubo un revuelo de abrazos y buenos deseos, seguidos de chillidos de emoción.

_-¿Cuándo_…?- comenzó Helen

_-Hace dos días, luego de la práctica de quidditch_- contestó Jan aún sonriendo.

_-¿No estarás_…?- comenzó a preguntar Rose señalando el vientre de su amiga.

_-¡No!-_ exclamó Jan sorprendida y divertida a la vez.

Y así, entre broma y broma, propusieron un brindis por la feliz pareja.

Luego de la amena plática, se sentaron a la mesa, que ya estaba puesta.

_-Esto está delicioso, Rosie_- dijo Andrew luego de tragar un bocado especialmente rico-. _Recuérdame ¿por qué no eres mi novia?_

Rose rió a la vez que se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

_-Porque estás enamorado de Lily._

-_Cierto_- dijo Andrew guiñándole un ojo, pero con un brillo en los ojos que sólo tenía cuando pensaba en su novia.

_-Me alegra que volvieras a cocinar, Rose_- dijo Janet alegremente mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

Helen corroboró lo dicho por Jan y luego dijo:

-_Aunque… ¿hay alguna razón en especial?_

-_No…_- dijo Rose dubitativa.

_-Nunca has sido buena mintiendo_- intervino Jake al ver a dónde quería llegar Helen.

Rose se puso roja como tomate.

_-Desembucha pelirroja_- dijo Helen pícara. Los otros rieron por la ironía del apelativo.

-_Bueno, hay un chico que…_

_-¡Lo sabía_!- exclamó Helen triunfante.

_-Déjala hablar, Helen_- dijo Andrew divertido.

_-¿Te invitó a salir? ¿Son novios_?- preguntó rápidamente Janet, entusiasmada.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Viéndose acosada por sus amigos, no tuvo más remedio que contarles sobre las rosas que seguían apareciendo sobre su escritorio, una más que el día anterior, así que hasta el momento llevaba 15.

Les habló también sobre sus sospechas de las notas, y del nuevo sanador de San Mungo. Al final, las chicas estaban que saltaban de alegría por su amiga, aconsejándole lo que debía y no hacer ante esa situación; ante la mirada aburrida y sofocada de los chicos, que les causó gracia.

No les mencionó el gran parecido de Steve con Scorpius, pues sabía que la verían con pena y le dirían que dejara de vivir en el pasado.

Rose miró inconscientemente a Andrew, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si en el baile de año nuevo, hace ya tanto tiempo, ella hubiera estado con él y no con Scorpius. El qué habría pasado si ese chico fuera suyo y no de su prima. No era feo, nada de eso; en realidad era muy bien parecido y simpático.

Sacudió esas locas ideas de su cabeza, sonriendo ante el hecho de que las cosas no eran así, y que Andrew era sólo como un amigo más, un hermano que sólo despertaba en ella un sentimiento fraternal.

Luego de brindar una vez más por la feliz pareja de jugadores y alegrarse por Rose, los chicos se fueron ofendidos a casa de Jake para jugar quidditch, pues las chicas querían ir de compras al callejón.

Pasaron todo el día adquiriendo, desde aretes hasta zapatos, incluidas unas blusas que Rose consideraba atrevidas, pero ¿qué más daba? Estaba decidida a no dejar ir a ese hombre, claro que tampoco le pondría la cosas fáciles. Tal vez un poco de coqueteo e indiferencia harían el trabajo perfecto.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Entonces aún no sabes cómo van las cosas_- repitió Annie a lo dicho por su amigo, como meditándolo.

-_Espero que no me rechace_- dijo Scorpius agitado por tanto correr. El sudor resbalaba por su cuello hasta perderse en los límites de su camiseta blanca, que resaltaba los trabajados músculos.

Annie y él estaban trotando por el límite del bosque, una actividad que les gustaba realizar desde hace tiempo para mantenerse en forma.

Hace unos días que Scorpius había adquirido su nueva vivienda, cerca de allí; y con ayuda de su castaña amiga, ya estaba arreglada y lista para ser habitada.

-_Deberías darte prisa_- dijo Annie con agitación-. _No alargues mucho el decirle que regresaste, porque puede haber malas consecuencias_.

Scorpius estaba consciente de ello, pero quería hacerlo a su modo.

-_Esta semana me acercaré a ella_- prometió cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

_-Espero que así sea_- dijo la chica gravemente.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

El lunes se apareció temprano en el hospital, a sabiendas de que Steve llegaba antes para poner las flores sobre su escritorio. Efectivamente, cuando llegó a su oficina, había seis rosas esperando por ella. Puso cinco de ellas en el florero rebosante y tomó una para luego dirigirse a la tercera planta.

Había tomado una decisión. Enfrentaría al chico cara a cara.

Muchos la miraban al pasar, pero era algo que ya no le importaba. Caminó decididamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del jefe de Envenenamientos por Pociones y Plantas.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta, donde se escuchó un distraído "pasen" desde dentro. Rose entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ésta y jugueteando con la rosa entre sus dedos.

Scorpius se sonrojó al notar el perfume de manzanas, pero trató de serenarse al levantar la vista de los nuevos casos que habían llegado al hospital.

Sintió ese calorcillo familiar que llenaba cada fibra de su ser con sólo mirarla.

-_Hola, sanadora_- dijo Scorpius amablemente reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de besarla salvajemente y hacerle un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta.

-¿_Podría usted explicar esto_?- preguntó Rose seriamente señalando la rosa.

_-¿No te gustaron_?- preguntó Scorpius apurado.

Rose se enterneció por dentro.

_-De ser así las hubiera devuelto_- bromeó Rose, aligerando la tensión en el rubio (ahora castaño)-, _pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué?_

Scorpius se levantó de la silla y caminó despacio hasta ella, pero no se acercó demasiado para que no se sintiera atosigada.

_-¿Te parece bien si almorzamos juntos y te contesto_?- ofreció el chico con esa elegancia innata.

Rose puso gesto pensativo para hacerlo esperar.

-_De acuerdo_- dijo al fin. No quería apresurar las cosas, pues quería que el hombre frente a ella supiera que ese no era un juego.

_-Pasaré por ti a tu oficina, entonces_- dijo Scorpius sonriente.

Por toda respuesta, Rose le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante, que tenía un ambiente acogedor, se sentaron al lado de la ventana. Scorpius hizo gala de sus buenos modales, estando al pendiente por si a Rose le faltaba algo.

La pelirroja miraba al chico, esperando su respuesta.

_-¿Y bien_?- volvió a decir.

Scorpius se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a declarar su amor así como así, pero ese era un caso aparte.

_-Lo hice porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_- dijo sinceramente.

A Rose le sorprendió ese arranque de valentía, pero no pudo dejar de notar su sonrojo o sus penetrantes ojos grises…

En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Sus rostros se acercaban, sin poder recordar quienes eran, en ese acto tan familiar en ellos que…

Clin…

Scorpius había movido involuntariamente su mano, que hizo caer su tenedor. Se agachó para recogerlo y se levantó ruborizado, en un gesto que a Rose le pareció bastante familiar…

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

"Me pregunto…" pensó Rose el jueves por la noche. Estaba sosteniendo delicadamente entre sus manos un viejo collar plateado que le traía muchos recuerdos.

Toda la semana había estado saliendo con Steve Matthews, en plan de almuerzo por negocios, en el que acababan hablando de todo menos pociones.

Le agradaba bastante, pero había algo en su forma de ser que no acababa de convencerla…

_**Viernes. **_

"Rayos" pensó Rose mientras corría a su oficina. Ella nunca llegaba tarde, pero se había quedado dormida y ahora ya debía de estarla esperando ese paciente que debía de ver enseguida.

Inesperadamente, chocó con algo muy duro que se interpuso al doblar una esquina.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura para evitar su caída. Levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban suplicantes.

_-Lo siento mucho, no te vi_- dijo Scorpius abochornado.

_-No… no hay problema_- dijo Rose con nerviosismo.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, se soltaron rápidamente.

-_Hasta luego_- dijo Rose segundos después de ver la expresión en su cara al darse cuenta de qué collar llevaba puesto…

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Rose suspiraba con furia mientras salía de su despacho. Había desperdiciado valioso tiempo de sueño analizando unos casos facilísimos de enfermedades que otros no habían podido resolver. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la esperaba en la puerta.

-_Rose-_ la llamó Scorpius cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se iba.

_-Matthews_- dijo Rose con sorpresa al encontrarlo en ese pasillo vacío-, _¿qué pasa?_

Scorpius se acercó lentamente a ella, conteniendo su nerviosismo.

_-He estado esperándola para preguntarle algo_- dijo con la garganta seca. Era muy difícil eso que iba a hacer al día siguiente, pero ya era tiempo.

-¿_Y qué es?-_ preguntó Rose con coquetería. Mientras se acercaba a él. Si quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

_-¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo mañana_?- preguntó temiendo una negativa. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando la chica le ponía los brazos al cuello.

Rose quedó peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, sonriendo coqueta.

-_Me temo que no podré acompañarte…__**Scorpius**__._

***Esto lo saqué del libro de Luna Nueva, de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. Al menos el contexto. **

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta secuela. Espero les haya gustado. Tanto si fue así como si no, les pido que me lo hagan saber con un review =D**

**Espero que estén muuuuy bien. Quiero informarles que ya tengo planeado el resto de los capítulos, sólo me quedan ganas de escribir porque a veces la madre flojera puede más :s**

**Otra cosita hehe, si gustan pueden pasar a mi profile, donde está el link de una especie de viñeta que escribí llamada "Somos Familia". **

**Nos leemos!**


	5. La historia de Annie

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Dedicado a Daniel Radcliffe, por su 20º cumpleaños.

**La historia de Annie.**

_Rose quedó peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, sonriendo coqueta._

_-Me temo que no podré acompañarte…__**Scorpius**__._

Dicho esto, se safó fuertemente del abrazo del castaño, que tenía los ojos como platos y no había entendido de momento lo que esas palabras significaban.

De lo único que fue consciente fue de que Rose lo miraba con odio, con los ojos entrecerrados y destilando decepción.

-¿_Qué esperabas_?- dijo Rose alejándose de él con los ojos amenazando lágrimas, pero las contuvo-, ¿_Qué saltara a tus brazos una vez que supiera que eras tú?_

_-Rose…_-comenzó él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la pelirroja se fue por el pasillo y se desapareció. Esperaba algún otro tipo de reacción, como un desmayo o algo así, pero no que se fuera mirándolo como deseando que de verdad hubiera estado muerto.

Al llegar a su apartamento, comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontraba en su camino, arrancándose el collar del cuello con un solo tirón y dejando una marca roja alrededor de su piel, donde el accesorio la había quemado con la furia que ejerció sobre él.

Y lo tiró lejos de ella.

Se sentía humillada, traicionada. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo visto a los ojos y darse cuenta de que era él el mismo chico que la había hecho suspirar en el colegio?

Ahora entendía el distanciamiento que su familia había tenido con ella esos últimos días. Ellos lo sabían y no le habían dicho nada.

Con esos pensamientos depresivos, soltó varias lágrimas, de furia, dolor y angustia. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella lo amaba y ¿así le correspondía? Fueron tantos años esperando que volviera, con esa esperanza que la mataba por dentro y por fuera, para que ahora terminara destrozada.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Scor, tienes que salir de allí_- dijo Annie afuera de la habitación de su amigo.

-_Déjame morir en paz_- dijo Scorpius con la quebrada voz ahogada por las sábanas.

Con un suspiro de exasperación y lástima, la castaña se atrevió a abrir la puerta con un _alohomora._

El cuadro era deprimente. La blanca habitación estaba en penumbra, y sólo se veía un bulto debajo de las cobijas, inmóvil y con los ojos rojos.

-_Vete de aquí_- dijo Scorpius levantándose y dándole la espalda. El hechizo que mantenía su cabello castaño había finalizado y ahora volvía a ser completamente rubio.

-_No_- contestó ella sin moverse del lugar-, _no voy a dejar que te desmorones así como así. _

Scorpius no le hizo caso y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Annie suspiró; sabía que tratar con él en ese estado era como esperar que una pared te contestara una pregunta por mejor formulada que fuera.

-_Comida en cinco minutos_- le gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta-, _y más te vale que bajes, Malfoy, o no respondo. _

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la planta baja, preguntándose qué rayos iba a preparar, porque en lo referente a la cocina era un asco.

"_Genial_", pensó al encontrar una caja de cereales en la alacena. Bueno, peor era nada. Sirvió dos platos de hojuelas con chocolate y esperó pacientemente a que se cumpliera el tiempo establecido por ella misma.

Scorpius bajó a la cocina con desgana. Aún traía la ropa del día anterior. No había tenido ganas de cambiarse luego de que Rose le diera a entender que sabía que era él. Hubiera sido una idiotez negárselo, pero ¿no lo había sido también ocultarle la verdad? Luego de todas las advertencias de Albus y Annie, él estuvo siempre cegado por su "maravilloso" plan.

-_Es en serio, Ann. No quiero ver a nadie ahora_- dijo Scorpius de malas pulgas.

-_Pues tápate los ojos entonces porque _de aquí no me muevo- dijo la castaña agresivamente-. Siéntate.

Como un niño pequeño que se ha portado mal, tomó asiento frente a ella en su propia mesa.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres_?- preguntó el rubio sin probar bocado.

-_Que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó que te tiene así. _

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que si le contaba, ella le diría como siempre _"te lo advertí_", y luego no lo dejaría vivir en paz. Ya bastante mal estaba con que el amor de su vida lo odiara y le dijera indirectamente que no lo quería volver a ver.

_-Ella lo sabe, ¿no?-_ dijo Annie escrutándolo con la mirada.

El rubio la miró sorprendido, ¿cómo era que siempre sabía todo?

_-Te conozco demasiado bien_- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión de Scorpius.

-_Pues sí, lo sabe. Ella misma lo averiguó. No me preguntes cómo, pero supongo que fue por la cara que puse al ver el collar que le regalé cuando cumplió 17. Tampoco necesito que me digas "te lo dije", porque justamente hoy pensaba decirle toda la verdad; sólo que ella se adelantó y sacó conclusiones apresuradas. El punto es que ahora me odia_- terminó diciendo apresuradamente, como tratando de que no le doliera tanto si lo decía de ese modo.

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que su amiga se pusiera roja, como sólo sucedía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada.

-_Ann…_- comenzó a decir cautelosamente.

_-¿Entonces no te dejó explicarle_?- dijo con voz apacible, lo que le dio más miedo.

-_Pues sólo se fue y se desapareció_- contestó el rubio-, _pero no hace falta que hagas nada. Ya me decidí a regresar a Canadá, de seguro estarán contentos de tenerme de nuevo y…_

_-¡Tú no te vas a ningún maldito lugar que no sea Londres!-_ exclamó Annie enfadada a la vez que se levantaba de su silla.

-_Ya lo decidí, y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto_- dijo Scorpius poniéndose en pie también.

-_Ahh, claro que puedo_- dijo la chica señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. _No te he estado cuidando lo últimos años y ayudando a que recuperes tu pasado para que llegue una niñata a hacerte sentir mal con una simple mirada y arruinar todo_.

_-No la llames_…- comenzó Scorpius seriamente enfadado, aunque receloso, pues nunca la había visto así.

_-Le digo como se me da la gana_- chilló Annie enfurecida-, _no dejaré que esa chica te destruya. _

_-Eso no te concierne. Deja ya de meterte en mi vida, yo no soy tu_…- dijo sin pensar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, ella ya iba camino a la puerta-. ¡_Annie!_- exclamó siguiéndola-, _lo siento, ¿sí? No quise…_

Pero cuando vio el rostro anegado en lágrimas de la castaña, se calló de golpe.

_-Más te vale no echarte para atrás_- fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecerse, dejándolo sintiéndose más bazofia que momentos antes.

_-¡Helen_!- exclamó Annie cuando llegó a la pequeña casa de su prima, buscándola por todos lados.

_-¿Qué pasa_?- preguntó la pelirroja asomándose por su cuarto al advertir el apuro de la castaña-. _Annie, ¿__qué__ te_…?- iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pues tenía los ojos rojos.

_-Eso no importa ahora_- cortó la chica apresuradamente. _-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Scorpius Malfoy?_

La pregunta descolocó a Helen, que no pudo responder hasta después de unos minutos de asimilarla.

_-Pues fue amigo mío en el colegio. Era el mejor amigo de… bueno, tú ya sabes de quién_- dijo para no tener que decir el nombre de su ex novio-, _y en séptimo año fue novio de mi amiga Rose Weasley. Terminando Hogwarts, él se marchó a Canadá para estudiar y años después nos enteramos que había muerto. Eso nos destrozó, pero no tanto como a Rose, que quedó devastada. Lo amaba._

Al escuchar esto último, Annie calmó un poco el odio que le tenía a la chica Weasley por tratar tan mal a su amigo.

-_Pero no entiendo por qué lo preguntas_- dijo Helen confundida-, _¿pasa algo?_

Annie suspiró.

_-Necesito que me lleves a casa de esta amiga tuya, Rose Weasley. Hay mucho que tú y ella deben saber. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Hola_- saludó Rose a sus primos en cuanto los vio llegar-, _pasen. _

Vio cómo Albus, Lily y James entraban por su puerta para luego ir y mirarla acusadoramente.

_-Sabes lo de Scorpius_- dijo Albus más como afirmación que como pregunta, paseándose de un lado al otro como sus hermanos.

_-Sé que regresó_- contestó Rose sin demostrar que le afectaba-, _pero no me interesa._

-_Debes hablar con él_- insistió Lily. Le tenía aprecio al chico, pues había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano y había convivido con él en varios veranos.

_-Si han venido a eso, ya pueden marcharse_- dijo Rose ácidamente.

_-No puedes ser tan cabeza dura, prima_- reprochó James.

_-¿Y ustedes cómo supieron lo que pasaba_?- preguntó Rose, pues pese a que estaba molesta por tenderle así una emboscada, tenía curiosidad.

_-Al fue a verlo hoy, y no quiso hablarle. Sólo le dijo que tú ya lo sabías_- contestó Lily.

_-No es mi problema_- dijo Rose con la cara sin pizca de remordimiento.

_-Pues debería importarte, dejar que te explique que…_

_-No quiero explicaciones, James_- dijo Rose. Le molestaba que fueran a su casa a juzgarla injustamente.

Albus no decía nada, pues sabía que Scorpius también había hecho mal; claro que no intencionalmente.

En ese momento comenzó a llover a cántaros, luego de que toda la tarde estuvo nublado. Se miraron desafiantemente por varios minutos, hasta que alguien tocando a la puerta llamó su atención.

Rose fue de mal humor a abrir, pues creía que serían más parientes que pasarían uno por uno a mirarla como los Potter en ese momento y decirle que debía hablar con el chico que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Cual fue su sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse cara a cara con Helen, que venía con otra persona. Ambas con capuchas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

_-¡Helen_!- exclamó-, _pasa, pasa. _

Todos notaron la incomodidad que se había generado cuando las miradas de Helen y Albus chocaron sólo por unos segundos. Al pelinegro le gustaría saber qué era lo que había llevado a la chica a terminar con él; pero su orgullo era más poderoso en ocasiones.

-_Perdona por llegar así_- dijo la chica ignorando a Albus olímpicamente.

Al ver esto, Lily dijo:

-_Ya nos vamos, Rose. No tenemos por que soportar que escorias lleguen a tu casa- _dijo esto mirando significativamente a Helen, pues sabía que era quien le había roto el corazón a su hermano mayor. Albus no hizo nada, simplemente fingió que le interesaba mucho la pintura del techo.

Helen ignoró el comentario, pues si esa niña quería hacer ver a todo mundo que su hermanito era un santo, ese no era su problema.

Rose rodó los ojos, harta del comportamiento de sus amigos; pero no dijo nada. Sabía que se lo podían echar en cara después.

James no le hacía caso a nadie de la habitación, más que a la extraña persona que había entrado con la amiga de su prima. Siguió su trayectoria desde que entró, intrigado por saber la razón de que le atrajera tanto.

Vio en cámara lenta como la chica se quitaba la capucha que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, dejando ver su piel blanca de porcelana, unos rojos y apetitosos labios carnosos, una perfecta nariz respingada y unos ojos castaños con largas pestañas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello, castaño y con suaves ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Annie era consciente de la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo, pero decidió ignorarlo, pues tenía asuntos más importantes en ese momento.

Vio como los tres hermanos se desaparecían, uno de ellos de mala gana.

-_Soy Annie , prima de Helen_- se presentó la castaña dándole la mano a Rose-. _Necesito hablar contigo, no te quitaré más tiempo del necesario. _

Rose la miró sorprendida.

_-Claro, siéntense. _

Las tres tomaron asiento frente a la otra.

_-Por más extraño que te parezca, he venido a contarte mi historia_- comenzó Annie, con lo que Rose creyó que sí estaba algo zafada.

_-Escúchala, por favor_- suplicó Helen. Rose las miró con atención, preparándose para lo que sería un relato largo.

"-_Hace aproximadamente seis años, mi hermano gemelo falleció. Para mi fue lo más devastador que pudieras imaginar, pues desde que nacimos estuvimos juntos y nos cuidamos mutuamente. La relación con nuestros padres no era la mejor, así que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro._

"_Cuando teníamos veinte años, le identificaron una enfermedad incurable, y me sentí absolutamente inútil al no poderlo ayudar aunque fuera sanadora_- su voz no flaqueó ni un momento, no quería que pensaran que había ido a ese lugar a hacer un drama.

"_Ese mismo año me transfirieron a Nueva York, donde debía hacer trabajos como una doctora muggle ayudando niños pequeños para luego obtener mi título como lo que los muggles llaman, pediatra. _

"_Un día que recuerdo perfectamente, llegó al hospital un hombre en una camilla, sólo un poco menor que yo. Iba ensangrentado de los pies a la cabeza, pero aún así pude notar que un aura mágica lo envolvía y supe que era diferente. Mis sospechas se comprobaron al encontrar su varita en uno de sus bolsillos._

"_Los doctores lo dieron por muerto, pero yo supe que podría salvarlo, así que me encargué de él. Pero cuando despertó, miró todo a su alrededor, preguntándose en dónde estaba y quién era. El pobre tenía una amnesia muy extraña, que no le permitía saber nada de su pasado. Afortunadamente me enteré de que había hecho un largo viaje desde Canadá y decidí llevarlo para ver si así podríamos investigar algo. _

"_Él confiaba en mí y yo en él. Sentí como si me lo hubieran enviado para compensar los errores cometidos con mi hermano y no pensaba fallar esta vez. En fin, llegamos y no había pista de que él hubiera vivido allí; lo llevé a la ciudad donde está el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, pues él presentía que era sanador como yo. Como no teníamos más pistas, nos quedamos a vivir allá, ejerciendo la profesión. Nuestro jefe estaba al tanto de la situación, y fue muy comprensivo._

"_Rentamos un apartamento y vivimos juntos, pues yo no me quería separar de él porque a veces sufría desmayos o severas pesadillas de las que a veces no podía despertar; secuelas del accidente. Un día estábamos tranquilamente leyendo el periódico, cuando una fotografía le llamó la atención. Era de una sanadora londinense; en ese momento él supo que su deber era ir a Londres. Pidió que lo transfirieran, y yo tuve que renunciar para acompañarlo (pero eso él aún no lo sabe. Le dije que estaba de vacaciones), una vez más no lo quise dejar solo. _

"_Al llegar a la ciudad, observé como miraba para todos lados, tratando de recordar algo en vano. Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, vimos a varios magos y brujas que llevaban a sus hijos al tren camino a Hogwarts, fue cuando todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él._

"_No sé si pueda describirte la alegría que me dio, pero todo se fue al caño cuando amenazó con desmayarse, pues recuperar todo de golpe fue demasiado duro. Sin embargo, él se supo controlar. _

"_Inmediatamente contactamos con sus padres, hablando primero yo con ellos para darles la noticia. Luego ellos hablaron con amigos y ya todo estaba bien. Sólo quedaba un asunto pendiente: la chica de la foto. _

"_Cuando recordó todo, supo que ella era la chica a la que amaba con locura desde hace bastante tiempo. Hablar con ella no iba a ser como con su mejor amigo, así que debía de idear un plan. Claro que todo fue después de saber que ella estaba soltera y que no iba a entrometerse en su vida para arruinarla o algo así. _

"_No quería que ella siguiera enamorada de una idea de él, sino que se enamorara de la persona sorprendentemente madura (en mis palabras, claro), en la que se había convertido. Todo iba bien, hasta que ella descubrió la verdad por su propia astucia e inteligencia. Lo triste de todo es que Scorpius iba a decirte hoy toda la verdad, Rose. _

Cuando terminó, sus dos oyentes estaban con la boca abierta.

Rose se alegró de que terminara. No quería seguir escuchando para sentirse aún peor. Sentía como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima. ¿Cómo era que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con sospechas? Se levantó rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba para ir sin más reparos a hablar con el rubio.

_-¡Rose_! –exclamaron las primas cuando vieron que la susodicha caía al suelo desmayada.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-¡_Annie!-_ exclamó Scorpius el lunes por la mañana al ver a su amiga sentada en el comedor. Fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, que ella correspondió-, _fui un idiota, de verdad lo siento. _

_-Yo también_- dijo la castaña incómoda-, _a veces olvido que no eres un niño. _

_-Entonces… ¿todo bien?_

_-Claro, pero deja las demostraciones de afecto, sabes que no son lo mío. _

Scorpius rió.

_-Lo sé. _

_-Veo que ya estás mejor_- dijo Annie mirándolo de arriba abajo.

_-Pensé en lo que me dijiste, y no pienso rendirme. No pasé por todo eso para venir aquí y perderla por una estupidez. _

_-Sí, pero cuando hables con ella, hazlo con tacto. Cuando yo le dije hasta se desmayó… ups. _

_-¿Qué tú qué_?- preguntó Scorpius escandalizado.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

_-Ya lo sabrás. Pero sí, sí- dijo con fastidio-. Sé que me dijiste que no hiciera nada, y por eso te pido disculpas con esto. _

Señaló una caja que estaba a sus pies, de la que Scorpius no se había percatado antes. Algo se movía allí dentro.

_-No será un dragón de esos que te gustan, ¿o sí_?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-_Nup, pero antes también te tengo otra noticia_- dijo con su voz cantarina de siempre.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Renuncié a mi trabajo en Canadá para poder venir contigo, pero antes de que te sientas mal por eso, quiero decirte que ya conseguí trabajo en San Mungo y no tienes que preocuparte por nada. _

_-Debiste decírmelo antes_- dijo con reproche.

_-Ya olvídalo, mejor abre tu regalo. _

Scorpius se agachó hasta quedar de cara a la caja y quitó la tapa. Una pequeña bola de pelo blanco lo miraba curiosamente. Era un perrito con pelaje rizado. No debía de tener menos de un mes.

_-¿Me regalas un perro_?- preguntó Scorpius emocionado mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo acariciaba, provocando que el cachorrito restregara su cabecita contra su mano.

-_Sabía que te gustaría_- dijo orgullosa-, _y tiene mucho espacio para correr en tu patio. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-Está abierto_- dijo Rose dentro de su despacho cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

No esperaba ver allí a Scorpius Malfoy, que le miraba a los ojos desde el marco de la puerta, con ojeras bien marcadas y un poco desaliñado, pero con su cabello rubio al viento. Las ganas que tenía de ir y abrazarlo en ese momento, parecían ser superiores a ella, pero se contuvo. Estaba embelesada viendo sus fuertes brazos, y los músculos de su abdomen que se notaban a distancia.

Había requerido mucho valor para plantarle cara. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero luego supo simplemente que llegar como una persona civilizada a hablar era lo correcto, después de todo, ya habían conversado cuando él todavía era Steve Matthews.

-_Hola, Rose_- dijo apaciblemente. La chica le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a ella, y él así lo hizo. Tiempo después de mirarse a los ojos, dijo:- _vengo a pedirte una dis…_

_-No- _cortó Rose rápidamente, tomándolo por sorpresa-, _la que tiene que disculparse soy yo. No debí irme sin una explicación._

_-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber_- dijo Scorpius apenas ella terminó.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ambos hacían grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarse a besar al otro. Tantos años separados habían creado una fuerte necesidad mutua.

-_Tu amiga ya me lo dijo_- contestó Rose-, _debe de quererte mucho. _

_-Si, bueno-_ dijo incómodo por si ella había malentendido la situación-, _le recuerdo a su…_

_-Hermano-_ completó Rose sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente. Scorpius asintió, un poco sorprendido por que Annie le hubiera contado eso.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, sin saber que decir. Scorpius la contemplaba sin poder contenerse, maravillado de que esos rasgos que siempre le gustaron siguieran allí; como la arruga de su frente cuando pensaba, o el mover nerviosamente sus dedos entre su pelirrojo cabello. En un arranque de valentía, dijo:

_-Todo lo que te dije siendo Steve Matthews, es lo que siento, Rose. Y si Annie te contó todo, debes de saber que nunca fue mi intención herirte. _

_-Sí, lo sé- _dijo Rose mirándolo suplicante-, _pero no puedes esperar que ahora salte a tus brazos diciendo "te amo", porque ha sido muy difícil para mí, y regresaste a mi vida justo cuando yo estaba rehaciéndola. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme. Podríamos intentar ser amigos, ya sabes_…- dijo recordando años atrás, cuando apenas comenzaban a hablarse y les preocupaba todo lo referente a sus apellidos. Ahora eso parecía tan lejano…

_-Por mí está perfecto_- dijo Scorpius con la esperanza aflorando en su interior. Se levantó de su silla y caminó a la puerta.

_-Scorpius_- llamó Rose yendo hacia él.

Había olvidado ya lo bien que se sentía escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa pelirroja.

_-¿Sí?-_ preguntó confundido.

-_Bienvenido_- contestó Rose y, sin poder contenerse, lo rodeó en un abrazo que él correspondió. Se embriagó con la colonia del hombre que estaba con ella, y con la protección de esos brazos que la resguardaban siempre de todo mal.

Scorpius acarició su cabello suavemente, ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

No sabían que sucedería en adelante, pero cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, reconociéndose, supieron que no iban a poder hacer nada para evitar que los sentimientos fluyeran.

**Hola!**

**Decidí subir rápido este capítulo porque muchas de ustedes (la mayoría) me preguntaban si Rose si se había dado cuenta de si era Scor o no. Bien, aquí está su respuesta. Y no pueden quejarse, que quedó largo y con explicaciones. Sólo espero que no quedara muy repetitivo, pero era necesario. **

**También den gracias a que actualicé por ser el cumpleaños número 20 de Daniel Radcliffe, ese chico que me robó el corazón desde "La piedra filosofal". **

**Si les quedaron dudas, escríbanlas en un review, y con gusto las contestaré. También dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó y si continúo. También se aceptan sugerencias xD **

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Manzana y chocolate

**Manzana y chocolate.**

La mansión de los Malfoy estaba a rebozar de tanto barullo, risas y recuerdos de momentos que nunca se olvidan (a menos de que hubieras estado involucrado en un accidente de avión y hayas perdido la memoria, ¿no?)

Los padres de Scorpius habían decidido dar una fiesta en honor al regreso de su hijo ahora que ya todos sabían la verdad.

Había sido una semana ajetreada para el menor de los Malfoy, pues tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo para recuperar su nombre, sumado a que tenía que escapar de los reporteros, que querían que les contara su historia, la que él nunca reveló. Simplemente consideraba que era asunto suyo y que a los demás debía de valerles mierda.

Ese día era sábado, y se sentía muy bien, pues estaban con él las personas que siempre estuvieron apoyándolo y que de verdad apreciaban su regreso.

Miró a su alrededor. La casa que en algún momento de su niñez y adolescencia le pareció tétrica, ahora tenía un aire hogareño. En el centro del salón estaba Annie, platicando con su prima Helen y sus amigos Jake y Janet; él ya los había felicitado por su compromiso.

Más allá, estaban sus padres hablando amenamente son los señores Potter y los Weasley. En cuanto lo había visto, Ginny lo abrazó como si de un hijo perdido se tratara, lo que causó risas entre los Malfoy, pero a la vez agradecimiento.

Hermione lo había mirado con lágrimas en lo ojos y lo también abrazó cálidamente. Siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a su suegra, pues había apoyado con creces la relación que antes tenía con su hija.

Cerca de una ventana estaba la hermana de Albus, Lily. Junto con Andrew, quien se había sorprendido por verlo y enseguida le pidió detalles de su vida en Canadá.

También había otras personas, en su mayoría conocidos de sus padres que él en su vida había visto.

Pero lo que buscaba con la mirada era la chica que provocaba sus dolores de cabeza más frecuentes.

Desde que decidieron quedar como amigos, seguían saliendo juntos a almorzar, pero sin obligaciones. A veces Annie los acompañaba, pues resulta que se había amigado un poco con Rose, dado que ahora tenía que llamarla "jefa".

-_Aún no llega_- dijo una voz a su espalda. Volteó y vio a James Potter, con su postura firme y mirada divertida.

-_Oh-_ sólo articuló Scorpius al verse descubierto mirando a todos lados desde un rincón alejado de la gente.

_-Hugo fue por ella a su apartamento_- siguió James para tratar de entablar conversación-, _ya no deben tardar. _

Scorpius asintió tragando saliva. Dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que el atractivo pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de algo.

-_Se llama Annie-_ dijo con simpleza.

_-Que bello nombre_- dijo James embobado. Despertó de su ensoñación con las risas que había causado en el rubio-, _¿Qué?-_ preguntó.

_-Puedo presentártela si quieres_- dijo Scor divertido.

_-Yo lo hago solo, niño_- dijo James dándose aires- _observa y aprende. _

Scorpius soltó una carcajada en sus adentros. Sabía que su amiga no era de las que se iban con el primero que pasaba. Observó como James caminaba resueltamente hasta el grupo donde estaba la castaña.

_-Hola, chicos_- dijo James al llegar.

_-¿Qué tal_?- dijeron Janet y Jake a la vez con entusiasmo.

Helen se marchó nada más lo vio llegar. En realidad no sabía como era que se había dejado convencer por su prima de acompañarla a sabiendas que todos los Potter iban a estar presentes, más precisamente el chico que la había engañado en sus narices.

Annie le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo. La verdad es que era bastante atractivo, con su cabello rojo oscuro un poco despeinado, sus ojos castaños y un cuerpo de infarto bajo esa pulcra camisa negra.

Escuchó como si fueran ecos, la conversación de los prometidos y el misterioso chico que acababa de llegar, al que sólo había visto en una ocasión anterior.

Una vez que Jan y Jake alegaron ir por aire fresco al jardín, Annie se quedó a solas con el pelirrojo.

_-Lo siento, no me he presentado_- dijo galantemente-, _James Potter. Y tú eres…_- dijo a pesar de que Scorpius se lo había dicho momentos atrás.

_-Annie Stanton_- dijo la chica con su habitual tono cantarín dándole la mano y agitándola enérgicamente. Conocía a los de su tipo, que creían que podían tener a cualquier chica sólo para ellos para luego dejarla tirada como si fuera un trapo viejo. Sin embargo, nadie le quitaba lo bueno.

Scorpius observaba divertido la escena. Sabía que si James seguía presumiendo como lo estaba haciendo (lo achacaba al nerviosismo), no saldría muy bien parado de la situación.

Vio como Annie caminaba al lado de James en dirección al jardín. Al ver a Scorpius, la chica señaló a su acompañante discretamente e hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar.

-¿_Te diviertes_?- dijo una voz grave detrás de él.

_-¡Albus!-_ exclamó Scorpius feliz de ver a su amigo, que también había estado observando la escena. Chocaron palmas y se pusieron a hablar.

_-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero_- pataleaba Rose como si de una niña chiquita se tratara.

-_Tienes-que-ir_- dijo Hugo separando cada palabra con cierto énfasis. Le estaba costando mucho sacar a su hermana de su apartamento mientras la tiraba del brazo.

_-Ahhhh_- gritaron ambos, cuando, por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo, acabaron tirados en el suelo hechos un lío de piernas y brazos.

Terminaron riendo al ver la situación.

-_Anda, Rosie_- dijo Hugo con un tic en el ojo. Llevaba más de una hora sacando a su hermana por la puerta, pero ella se resistía-. _¿Por qué no quieres ir?_

-Porque estoy quedando como idiota insufrible frente a todos- dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

Se pusieron en pie con dificultad, apoyándose en el otro.

-_Más idiota vas a quedar si no asistes. Como quiera yo puedo decir que estaba ocupado con la academia de aurores, pero se supone que tú eres su "amiga"-_ terminó haciendo comillas con los dedos, lo que le ganó un buen coscorrón.

_-Vamos, pues_- dijo Rose malhumorada.

_-¿En verdad que no recuerdas nada de ese día_?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

-_Pues no_- contestó Albus confundido-, _a lo mucho siento que me quedé dormido en mi escritorio, pero no recuerdo nada hasta que llegué a casa y Helen ya estaba metiendo sus pertenencias en una maleta. _

Ambos estaban sentados al pie de la escalera, alejados de todos, pues ya estaban hartos de tanto barullo.

_-Eso es bastante extraño_- dijo Scorpius meditando la situación-, _deberías…_

Pero Albus no llegó a enterarse de la que posiblemente iba a ser otra de las ideas fallidas de su amigo, pues un alboroto en el jardín los distrajo.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás y vieron a dos personas que al parecer se habían aparecido con descuido sobre otras y pedían disculpas apresuradas mientras se sobaban el trasero.

Pudo distinguir la risa sonora de Annie, que era a quien le habían caído encima y al parecer le había hecho mucha gracia.

Los dos amigos de acercaron rápidamente, seguidos por Helen.

_-¿Están bien_?- preguntó Scorpius más para Rose que para los demás.

_-Sí,… prefecto_- contestó la pelirroja como ausente mientras observaba el atuendo del rubio, que llevaba una sencilla túnica negra, pero que sabía que debajo se escondían esos músculos que se moría de ganas por sentir de nuevo.

Scorpius se sonrojó bajo su mirada y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, que ella aceptó gustosa. Sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca, pero alguien carraspeó y volvieron a la realidad.

La tensión en el aire era palpable. No había sido buena idea juntar en el mismo lugar a Helen y Albus.

Annie y James pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez, y luego se sonrieron, soltando una carcajada.

_-¿Tú también crees que…?_

_-Sí, ¿y tú?_

Decían entrecortadamente por las risas.

Todos alrededor los miraron confundidos, pero ellos solos se entendían y se fueron todavía riendo por la coincidencia.

_-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo_?- preguntó Scorpius a Rose al oído.

La chica asintió. La verdad es que no estaba muy cómoda en esa casa, con tantas personas que conocían su historia. Caminaron con tranquilidad uno al lado del otro, con sus brazos rozándose apenas.

-_Creí que no vendrías_- dijo Scorpius resueltamente cuando pararon debajo de un árbol desde donde podían observar lo que pasaba en la fiesta.

_-No te iba a fallar_- dijo Rose sintiéndose patética, pero sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar como había hecho batallar a su hermanito.

Y así, sentados bajo aquél árbol, uno al lado del otro pero manteniendo distancia, Scorpius la tomó de la mano; Rose se tensó y la retiró.

_-Lo siento_- dijo el chico apenado, pero mirándola a los ojos.

Rose tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y sobre todo de besarlo, pero se contuvo; manteniendo su coraza impenetrable.

_-Yo también, de verdad_- dijo Rose rompiendo el contacto visual, pues si seguía así no iba a poder mantenerse firme-, _pero necesito tiempo… para sanar…_

Scorpius posó una de sus manos en un hombro de Rose y la fue deslizando delicadamente hasta tomar su mano con firmeza. Rose siguió el trayecto con su vista, sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Scorpius, y no pudo evitar perderse en ese mar gris y notando por primera vez un par de cicatrices que supuso de había hecho en el accidente. El contacto con su mano la quemaba, pero esta vez sus sentidos no le respondieron y no pudo retirar su mano.

_-Esperaré_- dijo el rubio en un susurro cargado de ternura.

Cuando Rose estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que no iba a ser muy larga la espera, ambos saltaron simultáneamente, saliendo de la burbuja donde se encontraban. La causa fueron unos gritos que se estaban produciendo a unos metros de donde estaban.

_-¡Déjame en paz, Potter, y ve a besuquearte con la estúpida de Scarlett Davies!-_ gritaba Helen, lo último con voz quebrada.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron y decidieron no intervenir. Albus y Helen se gritaban a unos tres metros uno del otro, mirándose con furia.

_-¿De qué diablos hablas_?- gritó Albus como poseso.

_-De la zorra con la que te revolcabas cuando salías conmigo_- dijo Helen conteniendo las lágrimas-. _Te vi ese día, y no lo niegues. _

_-Yo nunca te haría algo así- _dijo Albus ofendido.

Un poco más lejos, más específicamente bajo un árbol, donde había dos espectadores sin que los que montaban semejante numerito se dieran cuenta, se planteaban posibilidades.

_-Él no recuerda nada de ese día_- dijo Scorpius como ausente. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo aterrador.

Rose lo miró pálida.

_-¿No pensarás…?_

_-Maldición Imperius_- dijo Scorpius sencillamente.

Para cuando habían sacado ya esa conclusión tan mortal, Helen ya se había marchado.

_-¿Qué sucedió_?- preguntó Annie con apuro cuando llegó hasta ellos y vio a Albus de rodillas en el suelo, derrotado.

Scorpius fue con su amigo, mientras Rose les contaba a James (que era auror y por lo tanto les podría ayudar), y a Annie lo ocurrido.

-_Iré ahora mismo a investigar_- dijo James apretando los dientes. Nadie iba a lastimar a uno de sus hermanos y salir ileso en el intento-. _Diles a mis padres lo que pasó, y discúlpame con los Malfoy. ¡Hey, Al! Ven conmigo ahora._

Las chicas vieron como Albus se levantó con desgana y se ponía tieso con algo que le decía su hermano. Enseguida se desapareció, pero James miró a Annie antes de irse, tan intensamente que Rose se sorprendió de que la castaña no saltara a sus brazos.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin accidentes. Para el final, Annie se acercó a Rose, que había estado tratando de alejarse de Scorpius refugiándose con Janet.

_-Scorpius te está buscando_- le informó la castaña.

_-¿Para qué_?- preguntó Rose haciéndose tonta.

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

_-No lo sé, sólo ve con él. _

Rose, fingiendo que estaba enfurruñada, hizo lo que su amiga le pedía.

_-¿Qué sucede_?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando llegó con Scorpius. Todos a su alrededor ya se marchaban por medio de aparición o por la red flu.

_-Quería saber si te gustaría conocer mi nueva casa_- dijo el rubio con un brillo en los ojos al que Rose no pudo resistirse.

_-Vamos entonces_- contestó ella curiosa.

_-Sujétate de mí_- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole un brazo, que ella aceptó, aprovechando para palpar esa musculatura que la volvía loca.

Una vez que pisaron tierra firme, miró a su alrededor sorprendida.

Acababan de aparecer frente a una casa cerca de los límites del bosque, donde se podía escuchar claramente un arroyo.

_-¿Esta es tu casa_?- preguntó Rose sorprendida. El rubio asintió y la instó a entrar, mientras miraba a todos lados con atención.

No había patio delantero, así que inmediatamente llegaron a la puerta de enfrente, que era de un color caoba con unos finos detalles labrados que simulaban una enredadera por los marcos. La casa entera parecía una cabaña por fuera, pues el techo era supuestamente de madera, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. Era de dos pisos, y Rose supuso que por las tardes, las habitaciones debían estar muy bien iluminadas.

Scorpius pasó primero para sacar una llave dorada, que luego introdujo con nerviosismo por la cerradura.

Una vez más se sorprendió al entrar, pues el lugar no tenía nada de rupestre. Había un pasillo frente a ellos que comunicaba con la cocina, y al lado, una abertura que daba a la sala, que era tenía una chimenea y tres sillones bien acomodados de cuero negro. El resto de la casa se veía muy elegante, muy… Scorpius.

De un momento a otro, sintió que algo caminaba cerca de sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un lindo perrito color blanco.

_-¡Qué lindo_!- exclamó Rose mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

_-Annie me lo obsequió_- dijo Scorpius enternecido al verla tan cariñosa con el animal-, _y también lo bautizó como Burbuja._

_-¿Burbuja?_- preguntó Rose divertida.

_-Dice que toda ella parece un montón de espuma, así que…_

Pero Rose no acabó de enterarse del resto de la historia, pues acababa de aparecer frente a ellos un lindo patronus en forma de rana, de donde salió la voz de Annie:

_-"Rose, ven a San Mungo lo antes posible. Es urgente"_

Castaño y acero se encontraron y se desaparecieron en el acto.

Era de noche, aproximadamente las diez. Rose weasley caminaba por los fríos y ahora desiertos pasillos de San Mungo como un zombi.

No recordaba haber estado involucrada en un caso tan extraño y difícil de virus mágicos, pero ahora ya todo había terminado. El extraño chico que llegó el domingo por la mañana al hospital, y por el cual le habían dicho urgentemente que se presentara a trabajar, había muerto hace un par de horas.

Sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Ella había decidido ser sanadora desde los once años para ayudar a las personas que necesitaran de ayuda, pero había fallado, y no sabía cómo perdonárselo.

Tampoco la consolaba saber que Annie estaba en una situación parecida, pues resulta que su hermano había presentado la misma enfermedad y aún no habían sabido como tratarla.

Quería correr, alejarse de ese infierno blanco que estaba a su alrededor, pero que a la vez sentía que era su único refugio.

Subió a su auto serenamente y condujo sin un rumbo fijo, sólo hacía lo que su corazón le decía en ese momento.

Lo único bueno que había resultado de esas dos semanas, fue que James tuvo éxito con sus investigaciones y resultó que Scarlett Davies había hechizado a Albus con, efectivamente, una maldición imperios y ahora sufría de una pequeña sentencia en Azkaban. Albus aún no había regresado con Helen, pero al menos esa incógnita estaba resuelta y parecía que iba a haber una pronta reconciliación.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa de Scorpius Malfoy, que esas dos semanas se había portado extraordinariamente con ella, involucrándose en el caso del muchacho y ayudando en lo que podía.

Ya estaba allí, así que ¿qué más daba? No le importaba mucho lo que hacía, pues se dejaba guiar por el instinto. Salió del auto y tocó a la puerta. Minutos después abrió un hombre con músculos bien marcados, enfundado en una playera color azul de dormir y unos pantalones cafés. Iba descalzo, con sus gafas tapando sus prominentes ojeras y un libro en mano.

_-¿Rose_?- preguntó en un susurro.

La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, porque lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca…

Sólo fue consciente de que Scorpius dejaba caer su libro para devolverle el abrazo, luego de que ella se lanzara sin reparos a sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, y tampoco es que le importara; el problema fue el sentimiento de abandono que la embargó cuando se separaron.

Las acciones demostraban que la chica estaba bastante mal, así que el rubio la condujo hasta el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea sin deshacer el contacto con su mano y la ayudó a sentarse para que estuviera cómoda mientras él preparaba un poco de té.

-_Toma, te ayudará_- dijo Scorpius ofreciéndole la humeante taza, que ella aceptó estando aislada de lo que sucedía, y haciendo todo mecánicamente. El rubio bien pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad y besarla como estaba deseando, pero primero estaban los intereses de la chica que amaba y si ella necesitaba un amigo en esos momentos, él aceptaba el puesto con agrado.

Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y luego convocó una manta para ponérsela sobre los hombros y protegerla del frío, pues había comenzado a llover.

El aroma del cedrón junto con la colonia masculina de Scorpius, agudizó los sentidos de Rose y al fin de dio cuenta de en dónde estaba. Se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo, que fue como si ayudara a despertar algo dentro de ella.

_-Gracias_- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_-No hay de qué_- dijo el rubio con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, en el que Rose se terminó su taza de té y rechazó una segunda.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte_…?-tanteó Scorpius.

Rose suspiró. No quería hablar de eso. Hace mucho que se había acostumbrado a no hablar sobre sus sentimientos. El caso era que con Scorpius era diferente. Además se lo debía por todas sus atenciones.

_-¿Alguna vez…-_ comenzó con voz quebrada-… _ha muerto alguien a quien estuvieras atendiendo?_

Scorpius ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y también cómo debía de sentirse Rose en esos momentos. La abrazó, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, gesto que ella agradeció.

_-Dos veces_- dijo con naturalidad. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que la muerte era parte natural de un ciclo de vida, y que si bien él había hecho lo posible para que las personas no llegaran a la etapa final de ese lapso, no quedaba más que aprender a vivir con el dolor, y dejarlo fuera de su propia vida para que no interfiriera.

Escuchaban el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra las ventanas cada vez con más intensidad. El clima parecía estar acorde al ánimo de la pelirroja.

_-No puedes culparte, Rosie_- dijo Scorpius con cariño pero firme_-, son cosas que a veces pasan. _

Comenzó a replicar, pero el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios para impedirle el habla.

_-Lo único que puedes es aprender de la experiencia. _

Rose no tenía argumento contra eso, así que decidió guardarse sus palabras porque de todos modos saldría perdiendo. Si él había superado esos dos fracasos, ella también podría.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que unos ladridos los sacaron de la ensoñación. Era Burbuja, que los miraba desde el patio trasero, empapado mientras trataba de refugiarse en su casita.

Scorpius fue hacia él rápidamente y lo dejó entrar.

_-Ya debo irme_- anunció Rose luego de rascar tras las orejas al cachorrito-, _en primer lugar no debí aparecer así y…_

_-Por mí puedes aparecer siempre que quieras_- dijo Scorpius pícaramente.

-_Tonto_- dijo Rose luego de darle un golpecito en el brazo, aunque sonreía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era-_Bien, me marcho. _

_-¿Bromeas_?- dijo Scorpius atónito-, _está lloviendo a cántaros y es muy noche. No dejaremos que conduzcas así, ¿verdad Burbuja?_

"_Eso, alíate con el perro_ ¬¬" pensó Rose, pese a que le causaba gracia como ese chico fuerte trataba a su mascota.

_-Pero tengo que_…-comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-_Nada de peros. Esta noche te quedas aquí. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo me quedo en el estudio. _

Rose lo miró a los ojos y vio que no bromeaba.

_-Scor, no puedo. _

_-Si puedes_- contraatacó el rubio sonriendo-. _Mañana dejo que te vayas a tu casa, pero hoy no. No quiero que ocurra un accidente o algo así. Ven, te mostraré donde vas a dormir. _

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba, donde había un gran pasillo con tres puertas.

-Ese de enfrente es el baño- dijo señalándolo con descuido-, la de la izquierda es el estudio y esta de la derecha es mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta, y al momento una vaharada de la masculina colonia de Scorpius le dio de lleno, embriagándola por completo.

El lugar estaba pintado de blanco, pero los muebles eran en su mayoría negros con detalles plateados. Frente a ellos estaba una gran cama de sábanas verdes que resaltaban.

-_Pasa_- la alentó él.

Rose entró y se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

_-Es cómoda_- dijo la chica.

Scorpius rió, tratando de ignorar lo asombrosamente atractiva que se veía la pelirroja en esa posición.

_-Te prestaré algo para que te cambies_- dijo revolviendo en el armario. Rose se sonrojó. El hecho de dormir con ropa de él era tan… excitante.

Al final sacó una playera blanca de algodón junto a un short del mismo color, que Rose tomó vacilante.

_-Si tanto insistes que me quede aquí a pasar la noche, al menos déjame quedarme en el estudio para que te quedes en tu cama-_ insistió.

-No permitiré eso- dijo Scorpius aún sin dejar de sonreír-. _Mejor me voy ya para que descanses. Duerme bien. _

Parecía que el rubio estaba dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca esa noche, pues antes de que pudiera decir nada más, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rose miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? sin embargo sonrió mientras se llevaba la ropa a la nariz. Después de todo no podría ser tan malo.

Se cambió, dejando su propia ropa acomodada al lado de la cama, donde había un pequeño reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana.

Tirándose sobre el colchón, supo que no iba a soportar estar en esa habitación a sabiendas de que el amor de su vida estaba cruzando el pasillo. Ya había atravesado media ciudad sólo para buscar su consuelo, y ya era hora de demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No con algo como hacer el amor entre esas cobijas (aunque la expectativa fuera tentadora), pues todavía era muy pronto, ¿o no?

-_Pasa_- dijo Scorpius cuando escuchó que alguien (por supuesto Rose) tocó la puerta suavemente.

Efectivamente, segundos después apareció Rose enfundada con la ropa que él le había proporcionado minutos antes. A su parecer, se veía asombrosa vestida así, con el cierto aire angelical que portaba siempre.

El estudio resultó ser una especie de biblioteca muy bien equipada, con un escritorio lleno de papeles y un sofá donde Scorpius se disponía a tratar de dormir.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, viéndola a los ojos profundamente.

Una vez más no hicieron falta las palabras para saber lo que ambos sentían. El haber estado tanto tiempo separados los hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban la presencia del otro para sentirse completos.

Cuando Scorpius ya estaba frente a ella, Rose entrelazó sus dedos como muchas veces había hecho en el pasado. No era plenamente consciente de sus acciones, pues se sentía en un extraño sopor que no la dejaba respirar.

Pero a pesar de sentirse así, sabía que eso era lo correcto.

Scorpius se dejó guiar hasta su habitación, donde se escuchaba todavía el repiquetear del agua en las ventanas. Estaba completamente a merced de esa mujer en la que Rose se había convertido.

Se metieron entre las cobijas de la cama del rubio para quedar acostados de modo que sus rostros quedaran nivelados y poderse mirar a los ojos.

Scorpius le acarició el rostro, haciendo que Rose cerrara los ojos al sentir el contacto. Poco a poco se fue adormilando, pero no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad, así que dijo perdiéndose en los ojos grises que la habían enamorado:

_-No vuelvas a dejarme._

Scorpius la miró con firmeza.

_-Siempre estaré contigo_- prometió.

Acto seguido, la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho. Y así, arrullada por el latir desbocado de Scorpius y el aroma de esa colonia que tanto había echado de menos, se quedó dormida, mucho antes de escuchar:

_-Te amo, Rose. _

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara. ¿Qué hora era? Miró el reloj que estaba a su lado en la mesita de noche y leyó: ¡eran las doce del día!

Tampoco era que le sorprendiera, pues había dormido abrazada al chico que más extrañaba en todo el mundo. Se sintió tonta por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin él. La expectativa de despertar todos los días de esa manera se le antojó exquisita.

Estaba rodeada por la espalda con los brazos de Scorpius, que la mantenía muy pegada a su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a sofocarla. Sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas.

Se movió un poco y se maravilló del rostro de su aún amigo. Era todavía mejor cuando lo contemplaba así de cerca, con sus rubias pestañas pegadas a sus mejillas, con esa expresión de paz de la que era portador siempre que salía algún problema, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. También notó una cicatriz que tenía en la sien. Pasó su dedo índice por la marca, como si de esa forma pudiera mitigar el dolor que sabía que el chico al que estaba brazada había sido sometido.

A pesar de que estaba muy cómoda en esa situación, era una Weasley, y como tal debía comer algo o estaría de mal humor todo el día. Además quería agradecerle a Scorpius su paciencia con un rico desayuno.

Salió con dificultad del abrazo del rubio y sustituyó su presencia con una almohada, para que no se despertara antes de que todo estuviera listo. No pudo resistirse, y antes de salir le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y lo arropó bien.

Bajó la escalera lo más sigilosamente posible, donde se encontró con una Burbuja muy feliz que la miraba meneando la cola.

-_Ven, prepararemos algo rico_- le dijo Rose en un susurró cómplice.

Se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de la perrita, que enseguida se lanzó a la puerta trasera en señal de que la dejaran salir. Rose sonrió y abrió la puerta corrediza, tal vez era mejor que no estuviera presente porque podría interrumpir si Scorpius bajaba.

Comenzó a rebuscar en la alacena y encontró lo necesario para hacer ese pastel de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Scor cuando eran novios. En la barra había un frutero lleno de manzanas verdes, justo lo que necesitaba.

Puso rápidamente manos a la obra. Sonreía a cada momento, pues si había algo que le gustaba más que curar a la gente, era cocinar.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y acababa de meter la mezcla en el horno cuando sintió como unas grandes manos la tomaban por la cintura.

_-Buenos días_- saludó Scorpius en su oído.

_-Igualmente_- contestó Rose sonriendo mientras se recargaba en el pecho del hombre que la abrazaba por la espalda-, _¿te desperté?_

_-No_- dijo él sinceramente-, _fue el olor de esa delicia. _

_-Estará en un momento. _

_-No me refería al pastel_- dijo pícaramente, ganándose un codazo de Rose, que estaba sonrojada- _¿Ya estás mejor_?- preguntó rato después.

_-Voy a estarlo_- contestó Rose tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius la soltó. Iba a replicar, pero se sitió tonta.

_-Cierra los ojos_- pidió Scorpius acorralándola contra la barra, donde estaban todavía los ingredientes que la pelirroja había usado.

Rose obedeció, sintiéndolo bastante cerca de su rostro.

-_Abre la boca_- susurró el chico en su oído.

Así lo hizo, y experimentó el placer de sentir como Scorpius le introducía sensualmente (o al menos así le pareció a ella), un trozo de manzana, que masticó lentamente y luego tragó.

_-¿Cómo sabía_?- preguntó Scorpius de nuevo en el oído.

-_Dulce…un poco ácida_- dijo Rose dudosa, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía.

_-Es como la vida_- le dijo, dejándola confundida-, _dulce, pero un poco ácida. ¿Sabes que hago yo?-_ Rose abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en aquél orbe gris que estaba tan cerca de su rostro-._La cubro con chocolate. _

Rose posó sus brazos alrededor de ese cuello marmóreo, mientras el rubio la tomaba por la cintura. En ningún momento dejaron de verse a los ojos.

_-Y tú eres ese chocolate_- afirmó Scorpius-. _De hecho ya queda más chocolate de manzana. _

Rose se sonrojó, tratando inútilmente de encontrar mentira en su mirada.

_-Déjame ser el tuyo, Rosie_- dijo el rubio en un susurro mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. La pelirroja cerró los ojos con la caricia.

_-Ya lo eres_- sólo atinó a decir.

Scorpius sonrió como nunca, así que sin perder más tiempo, se inclinó un poco y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. No fue un beso muy intenso, sólo un roce de labios, en el que demostraban tantos sentimientos que no eran posibles de demostrar con palabras. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente sus cuerpos con las yemas de los dedos, en una sutil caricia.

Reaccionaron con el timbre del horno, que indicaba que el pastel estaba listo.

_-Ya debería irme_- dijo Rose una hora después. Casi no habían hablado desde que fueron interrumpidos, pero se lanzaban miradas cómplices y otras llenas de ternura-, _pero ¿por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa a eso de las seis?_

_-Allí estaré_- dijo el rubio sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de idiota que portaba desde la noche anterior-, _¿vas a salir antes?_

_-Veré a Albus- _contestó ella-, _reunión mensual, ya sabes. _

_-Me alegra que sigan con eso-_ dijo Scorpius sinceramente. Se inclinó un poco solamente para rozar sus labios con los de Rose antes de que se marchara.

-_Nos vemos_- dijo la pelirroja para luego ir a su auto e irse sin mirar atrás; estaba segura de que si volteaba al menos una vez, no iba a regresar a casa ese día.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Maldito Albus y su manía de hablar por horas sobre Helen. No es que le molestara que hubiera vuelto con su amiga, es más, estaba loca de contenta, pero Scorpius llegaría de un momento a otro y quería arreglarse un poco más antes de verlo.

Soltó una exclamación de regocijo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con que todo su apartamento estaba lleno a rebozar con rosas rojas. La fragancia le hizo sentirse como en un jardín, de esos que solía visitar con su abuela muggle cuando era niña, razón por la que la naturaleza era su predilección.

Todavía no acababa de sorprenderse cuando Scorpius salió al lado de la puerta, con un ramo de rosas en mano. Llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca, pero que a ella le parecía perfecta, como aquella vez que lo vio en el callejón Diagon usando gafas por primera vez.

_-Hola_- dijo nervioso. A su parecer, la chica se veía hermosa, ataviada con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa verde, que sabía era su favorita-, _perdona por entrar así, pero…_

_-No importa- _dijo Rose mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a él-, _es hermoso como has… decorado esto…_

_-Sí, bueno, quería… sé que te gustan mucho las rosas así que…_

_-Gracias- _dijo ella también nerviosa-, _¿quieres sentarte?_

_-No, yo…_- se tomó el cabello y suspiró-, _son para ti_- le tendió el ramo de flores, que ella se llevó a la nariz con un respingo de satisfacción. Tomó la mano del rubio, que la miró con firmeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo-. _En realidad vine a decirte algo. _

_-Entonces dim_e- dijo Rose expectante.

_-¿Quieres… digo, te gustaría_…?- bufó exasperado-, _esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?_

_-Anda, dime_- alentó Rose sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia de nuevo?_

La pregunta desconcertó a Rose, que se quedó un momento estática, y estuvo a punto de pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho, pues no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Se golpeó mentalmente y luego dijo:

_-Sí, Scorpius. Quiero ser tu novia de nuevo. _

El rubio sonrió triunfante y la tomó por la cintura haciéndola volar en el aire.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- susurró en su oído cuando la dejó en el suelo. Ambos sonreían como nunca.

Entonces, Rose dejó caer las rosas al suelo y le echó los brazos al cuello. Scorpius selló sus labios en un beso intenso, el que llevaba esperando desde que había regresado de ese viaje tan loco, el que había esperado desde que cometió el error de irse a estudiar al extranjero.

La acorraló contra la puerta sin dejar de besarla a lo que ella correspondía con entusiasmo.

De pronto el beso se tornó más serio, íntimo. Sabían a donde iban a ir a parar, pero no les importaba, porque en esos momentos el deseo y la necesidad eran más fuertes que ellos mismos.

Fueron avanzando hasta la habitación de Rose sin despegarse por un momento. Dejaban ropa a su paso y derribaban todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un fin de semana algo ocupado que me impidió actualizar ayer, como había prometido a algunos. **

**Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me costó algo de trabajo al ser el más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo. **

**Tanto si les gustó como si no, háganmelo saber con un review xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Lago para dos I parte

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Dedicado a "Todas y Todos", esperando que este sea un gran semestre!

**Lago para dos (parte uno).**

_Abro los ojos con pesadez, esperando encontrarme con el martirio del día a día. He tenido un sueño muy bonito, en el que Scorpius me pedía ser su novia de nuevo, adornando mi casa con fragantes rosas; todavía puedo oler el suave aroma de éstas. _

_No sé exactamente por qué estoy sonriendo como una tarada, puede ser porque ese sueño fue tan real…_

_Un momento. Los últimos años he sido una persona desorganizada, pero nada se compara con lo que estoy viendo en este instante. Pareciera que mi habitación estuvo sometida al ataque de un huracán. Hay ropa por todos lados y a mi librero le faltan algunos libros, como si alguien hubiera chocado contra él. _

_¿Por qué será que me siento tan a gusto? No recuerdo que mi cama fuera tan cómoda. _

_¡Por Merlín!_

_Ahora entiendo la causa de mi confort. Estaba dormida abrazada a Scorpius Malfoy, y eso no era todo. Ambos estamos desnudos, sólo cubiertos por mis sábanas blancas. Estoy recostada sobre su cálido pecho, escuchando los sonidos rítmicos de su corazón que tanto me gustan. Su piel marmórea está un poco roja en algunos lados, producto de los besos que le proporcioné anoche. ¡Ya decía yo que había sido muy real para ser un sueño!_

_Tiene sus brazos alrededor mío, lo que siempre me ha gustado, pues sus manos son tan fuertes y varoniles que me derriten con sólo tocar un milímetro de mi piel. _

_No puedo ver su rostro, y no quiero moverme para no despertarlo, pero sé que está tan sonriente como yo. _

_Con mi mano izquierda comienzo a trazar círculos en su muy bien marcado abdomen. Siempre me ha gustado esa parte de su cuerpo, todo comenzó esa vez que lo vi semidesnudo en los vestidores de Slytherin. _

_Sigo con mis suaves caricias mientras recuerdo lo acontecido el día anterior. Nunca habría pensado que iba a ocurrir algo así, pero lo cierto es que por nada del mundo lo hubiera detenido. Ahora me siento un poco idiota por haber aplazado el momento tantas semanas, pero si son comprensivos, sabrán que tenía que hacerme a la idea de que él no había muerto y estaba de regreso. _

_Desde que sentí sus suaves labios acariciando los míos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuello, mis brazos y mi cintura, supe que no iba a lograr contenerme por más tiempo, sobre todo después del episodio de la manzana en su casa. Sólo de recordarlo, se me pone la piel de gallina. _

_Recuerdo que el camino hasta mi habitación se me hizo eterno, y al llegar lo acorralé contra mi librero, eso explica la falta de libros. _

_El recordar todo me hace abrazarlo con más fuerza, mientras escucho claramente que me dijo "Te amo" antes de caer rendidos la noche anterior. _

_Me considero afortunada por tener conmigo a este chico que parece sacado de una película. Tan perfecto que me es casi imposible describirlo; apasionado, tierno, amoroso, firme y con esa elegancia que viene acompañada con algo de torpeza. Cuando estoy con él parece como si nada fuera a salir mal nunca. _

_No puedo resistirme y le doy un beso en el cuello, justo donde se nota más su masculina colonia, que me nubla los sentidos. Siento como me da un beso en la coronilla. Levanto la cabeza y allí está él, mirándome con esos ojos impactantes que tienen un brillo incandescente pero fascinante. Tiene ojeras, pero a pesar de eso está sonriendo con esa dentadura de dientes blancos al vuelo. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-No estuvo mal para ser nuestro primer día de novios, ¿no?-_ preguntó Scorpius dos horas después.

Luego de darse una ducha, decidieron ir a desayunar a un café que estaba cerca del apartamento de Rose, y ahora cada quién disfrutaba de una humeante taza de té y un panecillo de chocolate. Estaban uno al lado de otro, en una mesa pegada a la ventana, donde podían ver fácilmente a los muggles ir y venir de un lado a otro.

El comentario de Scorpius la hizo sonrojar, pero luego lo miró traviesamente.

_-En realidad nunca cortamos, ¿o sí?-_ le preguntó mientras se llevaba su panecillo a la boca. Scorpius la tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa.

_-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ese tiempo que debimos ser novios, me habría gustado pasarlos contigo y no en otro continente sin poder recordarte a ti ni a nadie. _

Rose le hizo una caricia en la mano con el pulgar, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿Quieres contarme_?- preguntó suavemente, recordando años atrás, cuando fue ella quien lo consoló en el tren luego de que Lucius Malfoy falleciera.

Scorpius bajó la mirada a su comida. La chica nunca le había conocido esa mirada de dolor, pero no se amilanó y esperó a que él siguiera.

_-Imagina_- comenzó el chico pausadamente sin despegar la vista de donde la tenía, o de dejar de apretar la mano de Rose-, _que despiertas un día sin saber quién eres, o que haces en ese oscuro lugar, rodeado de cadáveres y sin poder recordar algo de tu propia vida; pero lo único que saber hacer es algo que hace cualquier adulto de 21 años. Es… simplemente horrible_- en ese momento levantó la vista, y Rose notó como sus ojos grises se aguaban.

_-No sé qué habría sucedido si Annie no hubiera estado conmigo-_ concluyó el rubio mirándola intensamente, y Rose pudo leer en sus ojos todo lo que había sufrido, la agonía de no saber si tenía familia, amigos o la clase de vida que había llevado.

Tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla; que él limpió con su pulgar.

-_Me gustaría decirte "te extrañé", Rosie, en serio que sí; pero te estaría mintiendo, porque no te recordaba_- dijo el rubio con voz ahogada.

Estuvieron mirándose un largo rato, olvidando que estaban en un lugar público.

-_Nunca dejé de amarte, Scor_- dijo Rose finalmente.

-_Ni yo a ti_- contestó él.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un beso tan cargado de dulzura que los panecillos de chocolate que estaban en la mesa, parecían tierra a su lado.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Scorpius observó como Janet caminaba al altar del brazo de su padre hasta llegar a Jake. La primera portaba un vestido blanco, que llegaba hasta el suelo y arrastraba elegantemente, y el segundo un traje negro con una pulcra camisa blanca. Ambos sonreían tan radiantes que se contagió y sonrió también.

Observó al lado de Jake, donde estaba Andrew, que era el padrino. Más allá estaban Helen y Rose, las damas de honor. Cuando creía que su novia no podía sorprenderlo más con su natural belleza, ¡Bam! Allí estaba, con un largo vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un poco maquillada y mirándolo con esos ojos resplandecientes que eran su perdición.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, Rose y Helen se acercaron de inmediato para felicitar a sus amigos entre lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándolos y deseándoles lo mejor.

La fiesta era en el mismo lugar en que se casaron, un viejo castillo escondido para los muggles. Aunque ambos habían querido que su boda fuera algo íntimo, sólo para amigos y familia, la lista se fue agrandando hasta que al final la intimidad se había convertido en un gran acontecimiento, al ser ambos muy famosos y solicitados por su experiencia con el quidditch. Sin embargo, no le importó, pues sólo querían gritar a los cuatro vientos que se amaban.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, viendo a las personas que los acompañaban en la mesa (que estaba al lado de la de los recientes esposos). A su lado estaba Rose, que lo tomaba de la mano cariñosamente por debajo de la mesa. Ese día cumplían un mes como novios. Al lado de ella estaban Albus y Helen, que charlaban animadamente. Enseguida estaba Andrew, que trataba de hablar con Lily, que estaba siendo abrazada por un celoso James. Por último, a su otro lado estaba Annie; se le notaba un poco incómoda por estar rodeada de tantas parejitas felices cuando ella no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por James Potter.

Últimamente se llevaba muy bien con ese Potter en particular, pero seguía sin querer algo con él, aunque el chico se lo habían insinuado varias veces. La verdad era que estaba temerosa de terminar otra relación en desastre.

Fue una tarde agradable, en la que recordaron viejos tiempos entre risas. Incluida una vez en que Andrew comentó fingiendo resentimiento, que había sido el último en enterarse que su mejor amiga y Albus habían regresado.

Todos rieron por el comentario, haciendo que Albus recordara ese día.

**Flash Back**

Estaba dolido, claro que sí, pero ¿quién no lo estaría?

Ella no había confiado en él y lo había juzgado injustamente, pero ¿podría él juzgarla a ella por algo que vio pero no era real sino un simple teatro para separarlos ideado por una loca? Si era sincero consigo mismo, él no habría actuado diferente.

Pero ahora sus ganas de verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos eran más fuertes que las de querer discutir. Se dirigió con paso firme a la oficina que estaba frente a la suya. Estaba abierta, así que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a la chica que amaba desde que tenía memoria.

Estaba sentada en su silla, con los codos sobre el escritorio y las manos tapándole el rostro. Aparentemente acababa de leer un artículo en "El profeta", pues el diario estaba frente a ella.

Albus lo reconoció de inmediato. Era la edición de hace tres días donde se hablaba de cómo a uno de los hijos del famoso Harry Potter lo habían embrujado deliberadamente para separarlo de su novia.

-_Entonces…lo leíste_- dijo el pelinegro más como afirmación que como pregunta.

_-¡Albus_!- exclamó Helen dejando su rostro al descubierto y tirando algunos bolígrafos al suelo, pero no le dio importancia-, _sí, yo… lo leí… y_

Se le notaba bastante nerviosa. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Aún así se levantó y fue hacia él inconscientemente.

_-Lo siento_- dijo suplicante- _si lo hubiera sabido nunca…_

Albus se acercó más a ella y dijo:

_-Disculpas aceptadas. _

Se inclinó un poco y la besó como nunca antes había hecho.

_-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo_?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando terminó el beso.

-_Sólo si tú quieres_- contestó él sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, pero la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Todos los invitados bailaban en la pista, con Janet y Jake al centro, que disfrutaban como nunca el uno del otro.

Rose bailaba con Andrew, Scorpius con Helen y Lily con un Albus muy divertido.

-_Esto me recuerda al baile hechizado_- dijo Andrew sonriente, luego de hacer girar a Rose entre risas. Había sido algo muy gracioso cambiarse de parejas.

_-¿Dónde te dejé junto al ponche y luego me fui a besar con Scorpius?-_ preguntó Rose divertida.

_-Más o menos_- rió Andrew-, _también donde Albus y Helen comenzaron a ser novios la primera vez y donde Janet y Jake se besaron. _

_-¿Qué_?- exclamó Rose dejando de bailar. Si hubiera tenido agua en la boca, la habría escupido-. _Eso no lo sabía_- dijo resentida.

_-Sí, bueno. Ellos no quisieron aceptar sus sentimientos hasta que salieron del colegio, ¿recuerdas?_

En ese momento se acercaron Helen y Scorpius.

_-¿Te molesto con mi mejor amigo_?- dijo la primera inocentemente.

_-Llévatelo antes de que me de más vueltas_- bromeó Rose.

Cuando los dos amigos se fueron, Scorpius la tomó de la mano para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo.

_-¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó Rose al ver tanto misterio, aunque no le había importado haberse alejado de la fiesta con tal de estar con él. Habían llegado hasta un balcón que tenía vista hacía un jardín lleno de frondosos árboles. El lugar les daba la impresión de que regresaban de verdad a ese baile en su sexto año, donde se besaron por primera vez.

_-Quería estar a solas contigo un rato_- contestó el rubio mientras las abrazaba por la espalda. Amaba su contacto, y el cómo su rostro se veía tan hermoso iluminado con la luz de la luna.

Minutos después, no pudieron contenerse más y comenzaron a besarse casi con urgencia. Lo cierto era que ese mes que llevaban saliendo de nuevo, no se había podido ver con mucha frecuencia, pues ambos habían estado muy ocupados. Su único respiro eran los fines de semana, pero tampoco es que hablaran mucho.

Como las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y no querían dar espectáculos (sobre todo después de que la prensa ya había publicado hasta que se iban a casar porque Rose estaba embarazada). Scorpius dijo:

_-Vamos a mi casa. _

Rose asintió y se desaparecieron. Horas después, algunos se preguntaron a dónde había ido a dar la dama de honor.

**Hola!!**

**Al fin! Este capi iba a ser más largo, pero por motivos de tiempo, decidí dividirlo en dos para que no esperaran tanto. **

**No es muy informativo, pero si relevante. Espero que entiendan, pues ya entré a la escuela y va a ser un poco difícil actualizar con tanta frecuencia, pero no desesperen, que ya tengo todos los caps planeados. **

**Perdonen si a algunos no les contesté los reviews, pero les digo, a parte de que toda la semana pasada no tuve compu, estuve ocupadísima. **

**Espero leernos pronto!**


	8. Lago para dos II parte

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Dedicado a todas ustedes, que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo a pesar de mis bloqueos. Aquí un capítulo completamente Rose/Scorpius.

**Lago para dos (segunda parte).**

Al día siguiente, Scorpius despertó con una sonrisa que llevaba estampada en la cara desde hace semanas. Ya debía de ser bastante tarde, a juzgar por el hambre que tenía y porque el sol entraba de lleno en la habitación.

Observó a la chica que dormía entre sus brazos, y la perspectiva de que fuera así siempre se le antojó fantástica. Observó la blanca espalda de la pelirroja, recordando que la noche anterior le había querido decir algo importante, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, aunque sus bocas se movieron mucho.

-_Scorpius_- murmuró la chica en sueños, lo que hizo que él se hinchara de felicidad. Aún dormida se abrazó al rubio, quien la estrechó en sus brazos de nuevo. Le parecía casi irreal que esa chica pudiera despertar en él tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, aún cuando llevaba el maquillaje corrido y estaba tan despeinada.

-¿_Dormiste bien_?- preguntó Scorpius en su oído una vez que estuvo despierta.

_-Tal como me gusta_- dijo ella mientras rozaba la nariz con el cuello de su novio.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y de las acompasadas respiraciones del otro.

-¿_Te quedas a desayunar_?- preguntó Scorpius luego de darle un beso en el cabello. Rose lo pensó un poco.

-_Voy a casa y me cambio, ¿de acuerdo_?- respondió al cabo. Le dio un beso en el mentón y luego se enrolló en una sábana para desaparecerse.

Cuando se vio en el espejo de su cuarto dio un respingo. Tenía todo el cabello revuelto y enmarañado, y el maquillaje que parecía más algo pegajoso que se le había adherido al rostro. Sus mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta de que se había presentado con esas fachas ante el ser más perfecto del mundo, pero sonrió al recordar la maravillosa noche que pasaron. Se estaba haciendo una costumbres de fines de semana, y no sabía se eso estaba bien o mal.

Inmediatamente se metió en la ducha, para alejar de ella el sudor y el maquillaje.

Afortunadamente, su armario ya había sido abastecido de todo tipo de ropa, y el arreglarse ya no era problema. Tomó unos jeans nuevos y una blusa blanca de tirantes y se vistió con prisa, sintiendo que cada segundo que no estaba con Scorpius era tiempo perdido.

Al poco rato, estuvo completamente lista y decidió aparecerse frente a la casa de su novio luego de tomar un suéter (estaban ya a principios de diciembre); su tío Harry siempre le decía que era de mala educación aparecer dentro de la casa de alguien.

Mirando las blancas paredes rodeadas de vegetación, inspiró el aire fresco y se acercó para tocar el timbre. Inmediatamente después apareció Scorpius, que también tenía pinta de haberse dado un baño.

_-Te he dicho un millón de veces que puedes aparecerte dentro_- dijo Scorpius dirigiéndola adentro a la vez que se quedaba embelesado con la vestimenta que llevaba.

_-Es la costumbre_- dijo Rose alegremente, luego divisó una cesta para picnic al lado de una escoba voladora-, _¿comeremos fuera_?- preguntó sorprendida.

-_Creí que era hora de cambiar la rutina_- dijo el rubio mientras bajaba a Burbuja del sofá-, ¿_te parece bien_?- preguntó viéndola dudoso.

_-Perfecto_- dijo ella de buen humor, el cual aumentó cuando vio a su chico vestido con una playera negra que le quedaba bastante bien. Se mordió el labio inferior; por lo pronto tenían que desayunar.

-_Entonces vamos_- dijo Scorpius contento de poder mostrarle a Rose ese lugar tan especial para él. Con una mano tomó la de Rose y con la otra la cesta y la escoba.

Hace mucho tiempo que la pelirroja no salía a volar, pues antes le recordaba mucho a los paseos nocturnos que hacían juntos.

**Flash Back**

¿Qué era ese ruido que no ayudaba a su insomnio? Era como si alguien estuviera en su ventana tratando de despertarla a ella y a sus amigas, y Janet no era muy amigable cuando tenía sueño por la mañana. Miró a las camas de sus amigas y las vio profundamente dormidas.

Un momento… alguien tratando de despertarla… ¡Scorpius!

Por instinto se levantó de la cama de un salto, tropezando con sus propios pies. Al fin logró llegar a la ventana y la abrió, dejando paso al fresco aire de primavera, impregnado del aroma de las flores.

Pensó que había sido su imaginación, y que alucinaba al rubio, pues últimamente no tenían mucho tiempo para verse, debido a que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se asomó y trató de buscar por todos lados, pero no vio nada.

_-Hola, Rose-_ dijo Scorpius llegando frente a ella, lo que casi le causa un infarto. Iba montado en su escoba de carreras con esa elegancia innata que poseía.

_-¿Qué haces aquí_?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

_-Supuse que no podrías dormir_- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-, _así que vine a hacerte una visita nocturna para desearte buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, entonces_- dijo Rose pícaramente, recibiendo el cálido beso que el rubio le dio.

-_Te extraño_- dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron.

_-No sabía que los EXTASIS fueran tan terribles_- corroboró ella irritada, a lo que el asintió.

Era una escena conmovedora, viéndose a los ojos con dulzura el uno al otro.

_-¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta_?- preguntó Scorpius luego de otro beso.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Eso le podría acarrear problemas, pero estaría con Scorpius para recuperar el tiempo de todas esas semanas de encierro en la biblioteca.

_-Necesito algo de emoción_- dijo ella.

Scorpius la ayudó a subir a la escoba frente a él para poder resguardarla del aire con sus fuertes brazos.

Sobrevolaron por el lago y los jardines, hasta que al final se tiraron el la hierba, protegidos por un árbol para que sus sombras a la luz de la luna no se distinguieran.

Y se besaron casi por una hora, cumpliendo con la expectativa de Rose acerca de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, se dejó guiar por su novio hasta el patio trasero, donde ambos montaron en la escoba como antes. Scorpius había hechizado la canasta para que fuera fácil llevarla en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Rose e pegó más al rubio, sintiendo su calor corporal, que la llenaba de gozo. Nunca se había fijado completamente en donde estaba ubicada la casa, pero la vista en ese momento era hermosa; rodeados de árboles que tenían sus hojas de distintos colores y el verde césped que los invitaba a acostarse sobre él. Sin contar con el pequeño arroyo que se escuchaba desde mucho antes, que seguían hasta encontrar el cauce.

El estar así, le recordó su último partido de quidditch en Hogwarts, o más bien, un lindo momento antes del partido.

**Flash Back**

Tal vez el último partido de quidditch que verían en el colegio, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin.

_-Suerte, capitán_-dijo Rose seductoramente. Ambos se habían escondido en un aula vacía antes del desayuno. Scorpius la pegó más a él y le dio un pequeño pero delicioso beso. Los últimos meses había descubierto que su novio podía ser muy apasionado y espontáneo.

-_No te enojarás conmigo si ganamos, ¿verdad_?- dijo Scorpius burlonamente. Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero rió.

_-No lo creo, ¿y tú_?- Scorpius rió socarronamente.

_-No me molestaré, porque ganaré yo_- dijo con fingido ego. La pelirroja rió de nuevo y le echó lo brazos al cuello.

-_Además, ¿cómo me molestaría con la chica más hermosa del universo por algo así?_

_-Eres un cursi-_ dijo Rose luego de besarlo, pero sonrojada por el cumplido.

_-Fuiste tú la que pidió que dejáramos las cursilerías para cuando estuviéramos solos para no ser como las demás parejas de enamorados_- recordó el chico.

Rose se pegó más a él, dejando sus labios bastante cerca de los del rubio.

_-No me gusta compartirte_- dijo sinceramente viéndolo a sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-_Soy sólo tuyo_- dijo él acariciándole la cintura con los pulgares, generándole un estremecimiento placentero_-. Te amo_- las palabras brotaron de su boca sin haberlo planeado, como algo que había tenido atorado en la garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no se había atrevido a decir por miedo.

Rose apartó la vista, lo que asustó a Scorpius, pero luego sonrió al ver que Rose lo miraba de nuevo, con sus ojos desprendiendo una luz especial.

_-Yo también te amo_- dijo ella en un susurro.

Ese día llegaron tarde al partido, pero no les importó, pues compartieron un momento tan íntimo y sentimental que no podrían comparar con nada.

El partido lo ganó Ravenclaw, pero al final a ellos no les importó ese marcador, sino el de sus corazones.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Cuando aterrizaron, Rose se quedó con la boca abierta.

El lugar era completamente verde, y enfrente de ellos había un gran lago, en el que algunos patos iban y venían con tranquilidad. Una lágrima de felicidad escapó de sus ojos, pero la limpió rápidamente.

Era tan maravilloso el gesto de Scorpius que no tuvo palabras. Así que sólo lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Estuvieron así un momento, interrumpido por el graznido de los animales y el arroyo.

Al poco rato, Scorpius sacó la cesta y acomodó todo en el pasto, para poder sentarse con tranquilidad.

_-¿Cuándo regresan Janet y Jake de su luna de miel?_- preguntó Scorpius mientras servía el café.

_-Antes de navidad_- contestó Rose sonriente. Estaba muy contenta por sus amigos.

Comieron en silencio, observando el paisaje, hasta que Scorpius dijo:

-Es un poco molesto, ¿no? Estar yendo y viniendo de la casa del otro buscando nuestra ropa y todo eso- quería comenzar por ver qué opinaba ella, antes de preguntarle lo que quería.

-_Pues no negarás que el sexo es genial. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que Annie nos encontró a punto de hacerlo en mi escritorio?-_ preguntó entre risas.

**Flash Back**

_-Adelante_- dijo la voz de Rose desde dentro.

Scorpius abrió la impecable puerta café y entró; sonrió lujurioso al encontrar a su novia en esa posición, que aunque ella no lo supiera, causaba estragos en él.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de su escritorio, con el uniforme blanco mal puesto, ya que faltaba poco para que su turno terminara; y comiendo una manzana mientras leía un informe.

_-Vine a traerte el informe de Ward_- dijo Scorpius sofocado mientras iba hacia ella. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, fue como si algo le dijera que besara a la chica, y así lo hizo. Tan fervientemente que Rose tuvo que sujetarse con las piernas a la cintura del rubio y rodearle el cuello con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano le desabrochaba la camisa hasta deshacerse de ella.

_-¡Hey, Rose! ¿Vienes a…? ¡Por Merlín_!- exclamó Annie, que acababa de entrar sin permiso y los había encontrado en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Se dio la vuelta y sólo pudo decir:

_-Ya sé que estás de lo más bueno, pero por favor ¡Ponte la camisa!_

Luego se fue de allí, dejándolos entre divertidos y avergonzados.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Scorpius rió junto con ella.

_-En realidad no es a lo que me refería_- carraspeó.

-_Comprendo_- dijo Rose-, _pero ¿tienes alguna idea_?- preguntó llevando su taza de café a la boca.

_-Ven a vivir conmigo_- dijo Scorpius tranquilamente.

De la sorpresa, Rose escupió lo que estaba tomando, que le cayó a un pato y luego se fue de allí irritado. Musitó un quedo "lo siento" al aire y luego miró a su novio.

_-¿Vivir contigo_?- preguntó secándose la boca.

_-Si_ _estás de acuerdo, por supuesto_- respondió nervioso.

_-¿Cuándo me mudo_?- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

La verdad era que ya lo había pensado, sólo que no tan conscientemente como hasta ese momento. La perspectiva de despertar todos los días al lado del hombre que amaba era maravillosa.

_-En realidad compré esta casa por ti_- dijo el rubio cuando ya volvían a pie, pues querían pasear un rato.

_-¿Por mí_?- preguntó la chica sorprendida mirándolo.

-_Te gusta la naturaleza, al igual que a mí, ¿recuerdas?_

En una de sus citas, cuando aún eran adolescentes, Rose le había comentado ese detalle a Scorpius. Lo besó como agradecimiento y luego siguieron caminando tomados de la mano.

Ese mismo día Scorpius acompañó a Rose a su apartamento para empacar; no querían perder más tiempo.

Extrañaría su pequeña casa, pues se había sentido protegida todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Sin embargo, lo que la esperaba era aún mejor, junto al amor de su vida.

La mayoría de las cosas eran inservibles ahora, así que las clasificaron para luego donarlas a "caridad mágica". Luego de muchas horas, sólo quedaba la parte de arriba del armario.

-_No puedo creer la cantidad de recuerdos que hay aquí_- dijo Rose más para ella que para Scorpius.

Acababa de abrir su baúl, donde estaba desde su uniforme hasta la más pequeña nota que se mandara con sus amigos en clase. Junto con una gran cantidad de fotos y regalos que Scorpius le había echo.

Soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pues mientras estaba revolviendo, se encontró con su antigua libreta púrpura.

La tomó como si se tratara de su más preciado tesoro y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nostálgica pero feliz.

_-¿La recuerdas_?- preguntó a Scorpius, que estaba a su lado, en un susurro.

_-¿Es la libreta donde escribiste muchas locuras y una de ellas nos llevó a estar juntos? _

Rose asintió entre risas y se la dio.

_-¿Crees que pueda… escribir en ella un pequeño mensaje?_

Rose afirmó con la cabeza expectante y le dio una pluma.

Cuando Scorpius terminó de escribir y Rose leyó lo que ponía, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos por segunda vez en el día hasta perderse por su cuello.

**Hola!**

**No lo esperaban tan pronto, ¿verdad? Es que quise aprovechar que no tenía tarea para darles este pequeño regalito xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión.**

**Perdón si no contesté sus reviews, pero algo le pasa a la página de fanfiction que no he podido acceder para responderles. **

**Por eso provecho para decir que sus mensajes me inspiraron para escribir esto. Son geniales!! Agradezco también a los que mandan anónimos y me agregar a alertas o favoritos. **

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Daños Provocados por Hechizos

**Daños Provocados por Hechizos.**

Hace poco más de dos semanas que Rose había comenzado a vivir con Scorpius. Los padres de la chica habían puesto el grito en el cielo, pero poco a poco fueron aceptando que su hija ya era una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones (no por nada se había mudado de casa a los 18 años).

Como en cualquier caso, la convivencia al principio puede que no fuera lo más ideal, pues cada quien quería poner sus cosas donde querían. Al final Scorpius terminaba cediendo, pues lo único que le importaba era hacer feliz a su chica, y si ella quería poner en la pared una fotografía de su cantante de rock favorito, él la dejaría por más celoso que lo hiciera sentir una imagen.

-¿_Rose_?- preguntó Annie un viernes por la tarde, al día siguiente sería Nochebuena, así que la pelirroja estaba arreglando su escritorio para irse dos semanas de vacaciones con su familia.

-_Adelante_- dijo Rose distraídamente mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón.

La castaña entró, fingiendo que se tapaba los ojos y movía una mano tanteando el terreno.

_-¿Estás visible_?- preguntó en broma, algo que hacía desde que la encontró a ella y Scorpius en una situación subida de tono.

-_Graciosa_- dijo Rose sonrojada pero poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego ambas rieron.

-_Maxwell quiere verte_- dijo Annie-, _dice que vayas a su oficina tan pronto como puedas. _

_-¿Mencionó para qué?-_ preguntó Rose algo pálida. Su jefe nunca la llamaba si no era para reprocharle algo; esperaba que no le hubieran llegado los rumores de que ella y Scorpius salían, pues no sabía como se lo tomaría al tratarse de algo que iba más allá de lo profesional.

_-No quiso decírmelo_- dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros_-. No creo que sea algo malo_- la tranquilizó-, _no parecía molesto_.

-_Eso espero-_ dijo Rose preocupada. Había pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaba; no podían pedirle que renunciara a su más grande fuente de felicidad, ¿o sí?

-_En fin, quería hablarte de algo_- dijo Annie cantarina como siempre, aunque últimamente estaba algo ojerosa y con aspecto enfermizo. Tomó asiento y la miró.

-_Te escucho_- dijo Rose curiosa, olvidándose por un momento de su preocupación.

_-Es sobre James_- confesó la castaña con rubor en la mejillas.

_-¿Qué pasa con él?_

_-Es que es bastante atractivo, pero ¡me saca de quicio! Me siento acosada… ha venido aquí todos los días desde la fiesta de bodas fingiendo que acompaña a alguien de su equipo de aurores-_ terminó sin saber si sentirse alagada o molesta.

Rose soltó una risita.

_-Es un gran chico, Annie. Es mi primo, y créeme que nunca lo había viso tan interesado en alguien. Es sólo que no tiene los mejores genes de conquista._

La castaña suspiró. Si Rose estaba en lo cierto, no le quedaba más remedio que darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo.

_-Bueno_- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, pues los sentimentalismos no entraban en su categoría de favoritismos-, _¿qué tal todo con Scorpius? Me dijo que estaban viviendo juntos…_

_-Hasta ahora va bien_- dijo Rose, pero luego frunció el ceño al recordar algo-. _Ahora que lo mencionas… me preocupa mucho últimamente. El otro día se despertó con cara de espanto, pero me dijo que había sido una simple pesadilla, la noche siguiente lo atrapé tomando una poción para dormir sin soñar. _

Annie movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

_-No creo que te haya dicho sobre eso porque para él ya es normal. Las pesadillas son secuelas del accidente, y le dan algunas veces al año; hay que agradecer que no fuera algo más serio. _

Rose se puso nerviosa, deseando que las pesadillas se fueran pronto. Siguió acomodando sus cosas, y cuando Annie ya se iba, le dijo:

_-Mi familia te invita a pasar las navidades en casa. Estoy segura de que te encantará. _

_-¡Eso es genial!-_ exclamó Annie emocionada, pues no tenía ninguna gana de pasarla con sus huraños padres, pero luego recordó cierto inconveniente y se puso seria.

-_Le diré a James que se controle_- afirmó Rose.

Annie suspiró con alivio, pues era eso precisamente lo que la apuraba.

_-¿Quería verme, señor_?- preguntó Rose observando a su jefe desde la puerta, esperando lo peor.

_-Sí, tome asiento, Weasley_- dijo el hombre completamente serio como siempre. Estaba tras su gran escritorio, donde tenía algunas fotografías de su familia posadas en marcos de oro. La oficina era definitivamente más grande que la de Rose y Scorpius juntos.

Lo miró con atención.

_-Sé que este es su último día laboral para tomar un descanso de dos semanas_- Rose asintió-, _pero me gustaría que dejara todo en orden, porque su sueño de trabajar en "Daños provocados por hechizos" se ha cumplido. _

_-¡Scorpius!-_ gritó Rose al llegar al despacho de su novio, que apartó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo para mirar a la pelirroja. Se levantó y fue a recibir el abrazo efusivo que ella le dio. No la había visto tan feliz desde que le pidió que viviera con él.

Luego de separarse del abrazo, Rose atacó los labios del rubio en un apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

_-No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué fue eso_?- preguntó Scorpius atolondrado.

_-Estás viendo a la nueva subjefe de daños provocados por hechizos_- dijo Rose radiante.

Scorpius la miró y sonrió orgulloso. Sabía que ella había deseado eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había puestos vacantes.

La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire.

_-¡Eso es genial, Rose_!- exclamó el rubio cuando la dejó en el suelo para darle otro gran beso-, _sólo por eso hoy me toca la limpieza a mí_- dijo sonriendo cuando se separaron.

Rose rió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rose despertó, se encontró con que Scorpius ya no estaba a su lado, lo que hizo que se sintiera sola, pues le gustaba amanecer con los brazos de su novio alrededor de ella luego de noches como la anterior; sin embargo, en la almohada del rubio, había una fragante rosa roja, que la hizo sonreír tontamente. Definitivamente tenía el novio más detallista del mundo.

Se incorporó un poco y se llevó la flor a la nariz, aspirando el suave aroma. Después la dejó sobre su mesita de noche y se dispuso a darse un largo baño para bajar a desayunar.

Scorpius escuchó pasos bajar por la escalera y sonrió. Fue hacia la escalera para recibir a una Rose radiante, que pisaba los escalones lentamente mientras miraba la reluciente casa de un lado a otro. El rubio se había esforzado al máximo para que su chica viviera feliz y sin complicaciones, por eso se había levantado temprano en la mañana para limpiar todo y hacer el desayuno.

Rose se quedó parada antes de bajar el último escalón, y Scorpius fue a su encuentro, quedando sus rostros al mismo nivel. Le puso una mano en la cintura y la otra la hundió en la fragante cabellera pelirroja.

_-Buenos días_- dijo el rubio en un susurro que le hizo cosquillas a Rose en el oído.

-_Hola_- dijo la chica dulcemente. No sabía cómo era posible que cada vez se enamorara más de Scorpius Malfoy, sólo con oír su voz.

_-Vamos, preparé tu desayuno favorito_- dijo el ex Slytherin ofreciéndole su brazo para dirigirla al comedor.

-_No era necesario que hicieras todo esto_- dijo Rose mientras Scorpius servía el café.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Se sentó frente a ella y tomó una tostada.

_-¿Te das cuenta de que serán nuestras primeras navidades juntos?_- preguntó Rose con ese brillo característico en sus ojos cada que estaba frente a su novio.

_-He de admitir que la perspectiva de estar rodeado de absolutamente toda tu familia no es muy tentadora. _

_-No seas tonto, ¡Te adoran! Además ejem… creo que olvidé decirte un pequeño detallito…_- dijo tratando de quitarle interés, pero sin verlo directamente a los ojos, simulando que su taza con café era lo más fascinante sobre la tierra.

_-¿Qué es_?- preguntó Scorpius temiendo otra de las locuras de la pelirroja.

-¿_Recuerdas que te dije que Annie estaba invitada?_

_-¿Sí…?-_ preguntó alentándola a continuar.

_-Bueno, pues tus padres también fueron invitados_.

Scorpius dejó caer el pan tostado sobre su plato, que hizo un golpe seco.

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó creyendo que era una mala broma.

_-Bueno, últimamente nuestras familias se llevan bien y…_

_-El universo se ha vuelto loco-_ dijo Scorpius atontado, sin atreverse a creerle- _¿No te das cuenta de que todo terminará en desastre?_- preguntó exaltado, moviendo frenéticamente las manos- Todos los Weasley con los Malfoy, eso no puede ser bueno…

_-Tal vez no, pero si nuestros padres nos dieron una oportunidad, hay que dársela a ellos_- dijo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, al menos todos se mostraban amables con la familia Malfoy, aunque había unos cuantos prejuiciosos que se habían retirado de la mesa nada más terminar su comida pero los mayores fingían no darse cuenta de la situación.

_-Propongo un brindis_- dijo el abuelo Arthur alzando su copa-, _por el regreso de este jovencito, al que todos extrañamos en su ausencia. _

Scorpius no puedo evitar sonrojarse mientras todos bebían a su salud.

Habían tenido que sacar unas grandes mesas en el jardín de La madriguera, pues eran ya tantos en la familia que la del comedor no bastaba.

Todo estaba decorado con lazos rojos, dorados, verdes y azules, para rendirle homenaje a todas las casas a que había asistido la familia. Scorpius se sentía como la vez que fue a casa de los Potter hace ya muchos años para el cumpleaños de Harry. Rose estaba a su lado, y lo tomaba de la mano mientras conversaba con Albus, que echaba de menos a su novia, ya que ésta había tenido que viajar a visitar a sus padres. De lado contrario estaba Annie, que miraba su plato perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que esas eran fechas muy tristes para ella, así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros disimuladamente, con temor a que lo apartara, pero no lo hizo. La observó atentamente, estaba pálida y ojerosa. Frente a ellos, James la miraba con preocupación.

Todos los demás estaban centrados en sus conversaciones, y Annie trató de disimular su estado de ánimo entablando conversación con Victorie, que trataba de que su hija menor comiera algo.

-_Cuéntanos, querida, ¿Qué tal está tu familia?- preguntó Ginny._

_-En realidad_- dijo la castaña luego de tragar una uva- _Iré mañana a Nueva York para visitar a mi hermano. _

Fue en ese preciso momento que todos aprovecharon para callarse. Annie ya era parte de la familia, y todos tomaban en cuenta lo que ella tenía para decir, lo que era bienvenido la mayoría de las veces.

Scorpius notó como su amiga flaqueaba la voz, algo de lo que nadie más se dio cuenta. Tal vez eran ventajas de conocerla tan bien.

_-¿Le importar si tomo un poco más de pastel, señora Weasley? Está delicios_o- la mujer le dijo que se sirviera lo que quisiera, y Annie aprovechó para ir lo más pronto posible a la cocina.

Rose sintió que Scorpius le soltaba la mano e hizo el amago de levantarse para ir tras la castaña, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando fue James quien fue hacia la casa a toda prisa.

La encontró mirando por la ventana frente al fregadero, atenta a la nieve que estaba posada sobre el vidrio.

_-No sabía que irías a Nueva York-_ comenzó James tratando de parecer sensible.

_-No tengo por qué contarte todo_- replicó Annie. Su tono cantarín se había esfumado casi por completo.

_-Déjame acompañarte_- dijo James acercándose a ella hasta quedar cara a cara. Esa chica seguía cautivándolo, pero ella se resistía a caer ante sus encantos.

_-No necesito niñera, Potter. Puedo cuidarme sola_-dijo Annie ácidamente.

Pero su apariencia no aportaba realidad a sus palabras, pues tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

_-No quiero que te pase lo que a Malfoy…_

_-Es diferente, yo… tengo que ir a…_

Sus palabras se iban haciendo más débiles conforme sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios se encontraban.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba, Annie se separó bruscamente. El contacto la había echo sentir en las nubes, pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

_-A las seis a.m. en el aeropuerto, no llegues tarde_- dijo Annie. Acto seguido, salió de nuevo para reunirse con esa gran familia que la había acogido.

_-Llegamos_- dijo Annie.

James se sorprendió ante lo que observaba. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso: un cementerio.

La castaña entró sin vacilar, sin importarle si el pelirrojo la seguía o no. Serpenteó entre las tumbas hasta llegar a su destino.

Se arrodilló ante una lápida de mármol negro, donde había una fotografía en buen estado de su hermano. Siempre se habían sentido orgullosos de los lazos tan fuertes que los unían, y de su físico, pues fácilmente se podían reconocer en la distancia, con el mismo cabello castaño y la misma sonrisa. "Hermano y amigo intachable, Ben Stanton" eran las palabras de la tumba.

Sintiéndose idiota, soltó un par de lágrimas. A pesar de los años, nunca había podido superar la muerte de su hermano, a quien extrañaba cada segundo con una fuerza impresionante. Aún podía sentir su presencia, acompañándola a todo lugar al que iba para cuidarla como solía hacer.

Sin embargo, una soledad infinita le traspasaba el alma, sintiéndose incompleta y con la respiración a medias.

De repente se sintió protegida, con algo cálido que la envolvía. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba de James, que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. No tuvo fuerzas para apartarlo, pero tampoco hizo el intento de devolverle el abrazo.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que Annie decidió que ya era suficiente. Dejó las flores que llevaba en un florero que estaba adherido a la tumba y le dio la espalda, prometiendo silenciosamente que volvería en su próximo cumpleaños, mientras James la tomaba de la mano con suavidad y la acompañaba en el nocturno viaje.

Tomaron un autobús, que los dejó cerca del hotel donde pasarían la noche para luego irse al día siguiente de regreso a Londres. A James no le daban buena espina las calles, pues todos los hombres casi violaban a su amiga con la mirada.

_-No los mires, sólo camina_- aconsejó Annie, que ya era experta en caminar por esos lugares.

Llegaron a un lugar parecido al Caldero Chorreante en Londres, pues sólo era visible para los magos. Al entrar se llevó una sorpresa, pues el lugar era agradable y limpio, casi elegante.

El recepcionista les entregó las llaves de sus habitaciones, tenía un aspecto de delincuente que a James no le agradó nada, pero parecía que conocía a Annie y se trató de tranquilizar un poco.

Subieron por unas elegantes escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde sólo había dos puertas que estaban una frente a la otra.

-_Buenas noches-_ dijo Annie con voz apagada cuando le entregó su llave sin verlo a los ojos. No quería sucumbir a su mirada penetrante.

James quería abrazarla, hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien, pero tenía que aceptar que ella no lo quería así. Sólo le dijo un quedo "igualmente" cuando sus manos rozaron y luego le dio la espalda para entrar a su habitación.

No podía quejarse. El lugar era cómodo, mucho más que las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante, donde sólo había entrado una vez.

Había una gran cama en el centro y el suelo estaba alfombrado. Del otro lado había una ventana con grandes cortinas que no se preocupó en abrir, pues hacía un frío glaciar, que era opacado con la chimenea encendida.

Se tiró en la cama con la ropa puesta, completamente agotado. Ahora sabía por qué Annie no quería que la acompañara, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto, pues el haber compartido algo así no tenía precio.

Era ya bastante tarde, pero no tenía ni pizca de seño, no sabiendo que la chica que lo descolocaba por completo estaba a poca distancia, quién sabe si durmiendo profundamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y no dudó en ir apresuradamente y abrir. Allí estaba ella, enfundada en un camisón que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero con la mirada apagada y gacha.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a entrar, era obvio que ese no era su día. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió al alzar la vista, nunca la olvidaría, con un brillo tan único, que se le hizo imposible no besarla…

Se sorprendió cuando ella le correspondió con tanto ímpetu que cayeron sobre la suave cama sin detenerse…

_-Por un futuro juntos_- dijo Scorpius alzando su copa.

-_Por un futuro juntos_- afirmó Rose haciendo lo mismo.

Al escuchar el sonido de los cristales chocando, supieron que iba en serio.

Habían decidido hacer algo especial para año nuevo, así que estuvieron solos todo el día antes de ir a La madriguera para la celebración.

Scorpius tuvo la idea de brindar a solas, sabiendo que sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que la mitad es James/Annie, pero pues me gusta mucho la pareja y quería darles su momento xD**

**Espero sus comentarios, para saber si les agradó y si continúo xD. Así mismo, les quiero agradecer por los reviews pasados! Ustedes son los mejor! =D porque me ayudaron a sobrevivir esta primera semana de clases.**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Flourish y Blotts de nuevo

**Flourish y Blotts… de nuevo.**

_Impotencia, esa es la palabra para describir lo que siento en este momento. _

_Aquí estamos los dos, tomados fuertemente de las manos, esperando que lo nombren para que tome su turno en el traslador que lo llevará a Canadá. No podemos hacer más que evitar mirarnos a los ojos, pues sabemos que si lo hacemos la separación será más insoportable. _

_Una maleta negra descansa a su lado, y en este momento me dan ganas de quemarla, en un desesperado intento por que la persona que más amo no se vaya sin mí. _

_Sin embargo, no me parece justo, pues él debe hacer su vida y ser feliz, aunque yo no entre en esa felicidad. _

_Ya no sé cómo reaccionar, ni qué pensar. Está aquí junto a mí, y una parte de mía quiere salir corriendo sin mirar atrás y la otra quiere abrazarlo tan fuerte que nuestros cuerpos se fusionen y se queden así por el resto de la eternidad. _

_Una espesa niebla atraviesa por mi mente, por el terror que le tengo a lo desconocido, al ya no verlo nunca más, pero me reprocho a mí misma, porque debo confiar en que cumplirá su promesa de volver. _

_El hombrecillo que tiene los trasladores, menciona su nombre, y le dice que tiene cinco minutos. _

_Se incorpora lentamente seguido de mí, y empiezo a sentir como se forma un nudo en mi estómago, y como la cabeza me da vueltas. _

_Nos tomamos ambas manos, y esta vez lo miro, sabiendo que será la última vez hasta que vuelva. _

_Sus ojos grises me traspasan, sabiendo lo que estoy sintiendo. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me acaricia las mejillas, como aquella vez que le dije que me gustaba. Tan tierno… temiendo romperme. _

_Acaricio sus musculosos brazos, cubiertos por su chamarra negra._

_Y me abraza fuertemente, dándome suaves besos en la coronilla y las mejillas; escondo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su colonia por última vez, dejando que me llene. _

_-_Tengo que irme_- dice con voz ahogada, mientras besa mi cuello. _

"_No te vayas" son las palabras que se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, porque las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos no las dejan salir. _

-Recuerda que te amo_- me dice en susurros. _

-Y yo a ti_- contestó. _

_Nos separamos suavemente, queriendo alargar el comento; pero finalmente desaparece en la oscuridad…_

_La imagen cambia, y ahora sólo veo una tumba que lleva la inscripción de su nombre, y las lágrimas salen a borbotones de mis ojos…_

_-¡Rose!... ¡Rose!_- exclamó Scorpius preocupado.

La chica daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Tenía el rostro desencajado de dolor. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a él.

Lo tomó fuertemente por la playera, atrayéndolo más a ella innecesariamente, porque él ya la ceñía fuertemente.

El sueño fue exactamente como aquella vez… tanta impotencia junta, las palabras que nunca le dijo, pero que ahora decidían salir…

_-No te vayas-_ dijo Rose entre sollozos.

_-Aquí estoy_- dijo Scorpius una y otra vez hasta que el amanecer llegó hasta su ventana, iluminándolos con la luz de un nuevo día.

Estaban ya a finales de julio, pero Rose Weasley aún no podía creer que estuvieran viviendo con el ser más romántico, apasionante que hubiera conocido nunca.

No cualquiera te da flores en días que aparentemente no son especiales, o te despierta con un beso en la mejilla, o te visita felizmente en tu oficina cuando ambos están a reventar de trabajo.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry_!- eran los gritos de felicitaciones hacia en pelinegro. Como ya era costumbre, toda la familia (que cada vez era más numerosa), se reunía en casa de los Potter para celebrar el cumpleaños de El elegido.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, recordando la primera vez que estuvo en una celebración parecida, justamente cuando se enamoró de aquél pastel de manzana que Rose había cocinado, claro que en ese momento no sabía lo que significaba.

Luego de lo que había pasado esa mañana, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ella más que nunca, pero no por eso había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida a la ligera, sino como algo planeado hace meses.

Estaba en el patio con Albus y James, pero ninguno hablaba, pues sin querer se habían quedado embelesados viendo cada quien a su chica; ellas estaban al otro lado de ellos, hablando en voz baja y riendo de vez en cuando.

_-Yo pienso que se lo pedirá pronto_- dijo Annie directamente.

_-Sí, yo también_- corroboró Helen-, _basta con ver lo nervioso que se pone._

_-No es verdad-_ dijo Rose ruborizada, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

_-Vamos, pelirroja, estoy completamente segura de que Scorpius…_

Pero alguien interrumpió a Annie cuando estaba en plena frase, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

Era James, que reclamaba algo de atención de su novia. Últimamente las cosas no les habían ido de perlas, pero habían salido adelante por el intenso amor que ambos sentían.

_-¿Me disculpan_?- dijo Annie sonriendo pícaramente mientras se iba con su chico dentro de la casa.

Las dos pelirrojas observaron a la pareja de enamorados irse, ambas con sonrisas estampadas en el rostro.

-_Hay que ver lo afortunada que es mi prima_- dijo Helen riendo.

_-Sí, pero se lo merece con creces_- dijo Rose recordando todo lo que la castaña había hecho por ella.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y la gente estaba ya dispersándose, pues no todos tenían el día libre al día siguiente, como era el caso de los que trabajaban en San Mungo.

-¿_Te importaría si nos vamos ahora_?- dijo Scorpius tímidamente a Rose, que había estado hablando con Victorie.

Al ver el nerviosismo del rubio, decidió hacerle caso, pues hace mucho que no lo veía así, y ese hecho le causaba gracia.

Luego de despedirse, salieron al patio de enfrente y caminaron por un solitario callejón donde solían aparecerse.

_-¿Vamos a casa_?- preguntó Rose, pues la expresión de Scorpius era muy ambigua.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, en un gesto entre divertido y nervioso.

_-Primero te tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito que cubras tus ojos. _

Rose lo miró alzando una ceja seductora, para luego sentir como su novio le ponía una mascada (que reconoció como suya) que le negó la vista.

_-Voy a aparecernos, ¿de acuerdo_?- dijo Scorpius, cuando vio que la pelirroja asintió, la tomó de la mano y giró sobre sí mismo.

Aunque Rose no lo sabía, ambos caminaban por el casi desierto callejón Diagon. Caminaba a tientas aferrando el brazo del rubio para no caerse.

_-Esto parece un intento de homicidio_- dijo Rose sin saber si estaba divertida o irritada, lo cual fue captado por Scorpius.

_-Casi llegamos_- dijo nervioso y tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y se detuvieron. Sin dejar de tomar la mano de Rose, Scorpius tomó una llave plateada y la introdujo por una igualmente plateada cerradura. Y no es que estuviera haciendo actos delictivos, sino que ser amigo del dueño del lugar tenía sus ventajas.

Rose no supo lo que sucedía hasta que olió el familiar aroma a libros de su tienda favorita. Si los sentidos no le fallaban, estaban en Flourish y Blotts. Con una sonrisa, siguió caminando siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio.

Entraron, y Scorpius la dirigió hasta un estante que le traía un recuerdo en particular. Prendió con su varita un par de velas que los rodeaban, en el intento de crear algo más romántico (por lo menos la luz de luna que se colaba por una ventana ayudaba). Sólo entonces le quitó el pañuelo y se colocó ante ella, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Lo primero que vio fue a Scorpius, que iba tan guapo como siempre con esa camisa blanca que la volvía loca, pero luego se percató del ambiente a su alrededor.

_-Scor… ¿Qué…?_

_-Sé que parece loco_- dijo el rubio alborozado. Con su nerviosismo, hizo un ademán en la mano que tiró varios libros. Rose sonrió con ternura y le tomó una mano para alentarlo a continuar.

_-Hoy hace exactamente diez años que chocamos aquí, en este mismo lugar. Fue cuando yo te comencé a gustar y me di cuenta de que te quería más de lo que quería aceptar…_

Rose lo miró, sin asimilar que el chico pudiera recordar tantos detalles.

_-Así que espero ser tan afortunado en este lugar como lo fui aquél día. _

Rose abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio que Scorpius se hincaba frente a ella y sacaba una cajita de su saco. La abrió, dejando ver un anillo con un solo diamante en el centro.

_-¿Te casas conmigo_?- la pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras Rose se quedaba sin palabras. Nunca imaginó que ese momento, que tanto había esperado, fuera tan perfecto.

_-Sí…-_ dijo temblorosa sin poder decir nada más.

El rubio sonrió como nunca antes, con esa chispa en la mirada que le recordó cuando eran novios en la adolescencia. Y sin más, la besó. Y así sellaron el inicio de un nuevo comienzo.

**Hola!**

**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé :s pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, porque entre tareas y exámenes apenas queda tiempo para vivir! Además me dio gripa :s (no se preocupen, no fue influenza). **

**Espero que les haya gustado este intento de cap, pero la inspiración me abandonó. **

**Gracias a quienes dejaron review! Y a los que no, gracias por leer!**

**Espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada. **

**Espero que a ustedes les esté yendo mejor que a mí**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Sólo tú y yo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Dedicado a todos mis amigos, viejos y nuevos. Incluidas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras.

**Sólo tú y yo**

_-Estoy embarazada._

Scorpius sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cerebro en cuanto escuchó estas palabras. Se apoyó en su casi vacío escritorio con ambas manos para mirarla seriamente, pero tratando de que no se notara su perplejidad.

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Soy sanadora, claro que estoy segura. _

El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello y sonrió.

_-Felicidades. _

Annie le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y se llevó las manos al vientre.

Scorpius notó el nerviosismo de su amiga a leguas, así que se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, frente a la puerta.

-¿_James lo sabe_?- preguntó dudoso.

-_Tengo miedo de su reacción, Scor. No fue algo muy planeado que digamos_- dijo con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

_-Pues si reacciona mal se las verá conmigo_- dijo el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Para su sorpresa, la castaña se abrazó a él, que era mucho más alto que ella, así que su cabeza quedaba recostada en su pecho. Le correspondió el abrazo con delicadeza.

No sabía qué pensar, pues sabía que si hubiera sido Rose quien le diera semejante noticia, tal vez se desmayaría o algo así.

_-¿Sabe tu amorcito que la engañas con esta_?- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Annie se separó bruscamente de Scorpius, que miró perplejo delante de él.

-¿_Williams_?- dijo titubeante.

_-Veo que me recuerdas. _

Era una mujer de largo cabello negro, que tenía pinta de vivir en la alta sociedad, pues iba ataviada con ropa carísima.

Estaba recargada en el marco de madera y miraba a los dos amigos como si no le diera importancia.

-¿_Qué quieres_?- dijo Annie bruscamente. Ya había oído hablar de esa tipa en otra ocasión.

-_Pero si sólo quiero hablar con_…-comenzó a decir inocentemente.

_-¿Mi prometido_?- interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Vanesa Williams volteó rudamente y se encontró con Rose, que tenía una ceja alzada y la miraba despectivamente con gesto de querer sacar su varita y hacerle un _mocomurciélago_ a la pelinegra.

-_Weasley_- dijo.

-_No tienes nada que hablar conmigo_- dijo Scorpius molesto.

Hace años que afortunadamente no había visto a esa chica y sin más ni más se aparece el día antes de casarse con la mujer de sus sueños ¿Qué la gente se había vuelto loca?

_-Pero…_

_-Si me disculpas…-_ dijo el rubio. Le hizo una seña a Rose para que pasara y luego le cerró la puerta en la nariz a Williams.

-_No creo que vuelva a molestar- _dijo Scorpius mientras iba detrás de su escritorio para seguir vaciando sus cajones de objetos personales.

-_Eso espero_- dijo Rose tranquilamente. No se había tomado todo tan a pecho, pues ya había visto a su antigua enemiga rondando por el hospital tratando de encontrarse con el rubio.

Ambos miraron a Annie, que daba vueltas y vueltas frente a ellos, murmurando para sí.

-¿_Qué sucede_?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-_Estoy embarazada_- dijo Annie vagamente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

_-Oh, claro… ¡¿Qué_?!- exclamó Rose sorprendida, luego miró a su novio, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-_Hoy tendré una larga charla con James_- dijo la castaña al fin con un suspiro.

Sin darles tiempo de decir nada, salió del despacho, dejando un largo silencio detrás.

Rose y Scorpius, por alguna extraña razón, evitaban mirarse a los ojos, así que hablaron de temas banales hasta que el segundo acabó de ordenar sus cosas para unas vacaciones de tres semanas.

Hicieron un viaje en auto muy incómodo, pero había acordado transportarse por ese medio porque era más largo, y esa noche Rose se iría a La Madriguera para al día siguiente comenzar a arreglarse temprano.

Tiempo después, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, cada uno con una taza de té. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para que Albus fuera a recoger a su prima preferida.

-¿Alguna vez lo pensaste?- dijo Rose evitando la mirada gris mientras revolvía el azúcar en su taza.

_-¿Qué cosa_?- preguntó Scorpius para estar seguro de que hablaban de lo mismo.

-_Tú sabes… tener hijos y todo eso._

Sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad, casi con miedo.

-¿_Y tú_?- preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

-_No lo sé_- dijo ella igualmente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero luego comenzaron a reír, se tomaron las manos y se besaron suavemente.

-_Sería maravilloso_- dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron-, _cuando estemos listos. _

_-¿Y si sucediera lo que a Annie_?- dijo Rose jugando con los botones de la camisa de Scorpius-, _¿y si te dijera que estoy embarazada en este momento?_

Scorpius la miró con intensidad, y todas sus dudas se aclararon.

_-Te diría que te amo, a ti a los hijos que vengan. _

Rose se abrazó a él. Sentía el desbocado latir del corazón de su prometido, y los nervios por estar a un día de casarse, se apagaron de repente para dar paso a la ansiedad. Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, con lo que él se incorporó para darle un apasionado beso en lo labios.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se comprometieron, y habían sido los más ajetreados de sus vidas.

Preparar toda una ceremonia de bodas en tan poco tiempo había sido un gran reto, pero ellos así lo quisieron.

Rose bajó silenciosamente las escaleras de la casa de sus abuelos, donde sólo estaban sus tías, primas y amigas que la ayudarían a arreglarse al día siguiente. No quería despertar a nadie, pues ya era muy entrada la noche.

Fue a la cocina y sacó un poco de leche, que vertió en un vaso de cristal. Estaba muy nerviosa, y extrañaba dormir al lado de Scorpius.

-_Sabía que tendrías insomnio_- dijo Victorie una vez que se sentó frente a su prima.

-¿_Se supone que eso me calme_?- dijo Rose divertida.

_-Quiere decir que te conozco, Rosie_- dijo la rubia-. _Y bueno, he venido a pedirte una disculpa- _al ver la cara de perplejidad de Rose, añadió-: _no estuve contigo todo el tiempo que me necesitaste y…_

-_Eso ya es agua pasada, Vic_- dijo Rose con cariño- _ahora ya todo está bien ¡me caso mañana!_

-_Me alegro tanto por ti_- dijo sonriendo sinceramente-, _te dije que con ese vestido y mis consejos de ligue lo harías caer redondito_…

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-¡_Eso fue hace años_!- exclamó todavía riendo, siendo secundada por Victorie, que más tarde la reprendió por estar hablando a esas horas de la noche el día antes de su boda.

Y allí estaba, en la antigua habitación de su tía Ginny, con el vestido más bonito que se pudo imaginar nunca, mirándose en un espejo y preguntándose cuánto había cambiado su vida.

No es que se quejara, pero antes era una mujer más independiente, y ahora sentía que necesitaba a Scorpius a su lado; aunque más una necesidad, era el deseo que la quemaba a cada minuto.

Ronald Weasley entró a la habitación, sonriendo al ver a su hija tan hermosa.

-¿_Qué te parece_?- preguntó Rose tímidamente mientras se señalaba.

-¿_Es esto lo que quieres, cielo_?- preguntó Ron sin poderse contener.

_-Scorpius es todo lo que quiero-_ contestó Rose tan sinceramente que a su padre se le ablandó el corazón.

-_Entonces vamos, ya es hora. _

Temblando, Rose tomó el brazo de su papá y salió al jardín.

La música comenzó a sonar, y algunos invitados comentaban en susurros lo linda que se veía Rose, mientras otros sollozaban. Pero Scorpius no escuchaba nada, pues sólo veía a la maravillosa mujer que se acercaba lentamente a él, con su cabello peinado con unas flores blancas, y el vestido que le caía con elegancia. Ambos se sonrieron, sabiendo que en ese momento nadie importaba más que ellos.

Cuando los padrinos Annie y Albus trajeron los anillos, el momento se tornó más real que nunca, pero cuando se besaron como marido y mujer, supieron que la felicidad había llegado hasta ellos.

-_Te amo_- dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron.

Rose no pudo decir nada, pues los niños de la familia comenzaron a soplar burbujas, que caían lentamente y al chocar con algo sólido, se convertían en blancos pétalos de rosa.

_Fin_

**Hola!!**

**No se lo esperaban ¿verdad? :s sí, yo tampoco, pero esta historia llegó a su fin. Sí, sólo subiré el epílogo para que sepan que sucedió con los personajes, pero en sí, este es el final. **

**No me despido, pues espero subir lo último en esta semana. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional. **

**Nos leemos! **


	12. Epílogo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

Dedicado a todos los lectores viejos y nuevos que me han seguido desde que comencé a escribir en esta página. Mi "proyecto mejor amigo" fracasó, pero obtuve una gran historia que me fue posible contarles (aunque algo distorsionada). Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios alentándome a seguir.

Con amor para ustedes:

SMagicRose.

**Epílogo.**

Scorpius miró a su alrededor preguntándose cuándo fue que su vida cambió tan radicalmente para hacerlo feliz. Una milésima de segundo después, llegó la respuesta: Rose Malfoy entró a la cocina con ropa muggle, pues en unas cuantas horas debían llevar a sus hijas a la estación de King Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Rose lo miró y sonrió, enamorándose de él cada vez más, como sucedía cada mañana. Llevaba una rosa en la mano, que el apuesto hombre rubio que tenía enfrente había dejado sobre su almohada, como cada mañana.

Scorpius fue hacia ella y la besó como cada mañana, tarde y noche. Cuando se separaron un poco, captó ese brillo en los ojos de su amada en los que se veía reflejado.

Aunque los años habían pasado para ambos, no lo parecía, pues eran tan felices que las únicas arrugas que apenas se les notaban eran las de la risa.

En ese momento entró Jane (su hija mayor) a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con gesto adormilado, llevando aún su pijama escarlata con snitchs doradas, fiel a su casa Gryffindor.

_-Haré el desayuno_- dijo Rose cariñosamente mientras iba a preparar un poco de su pastel de manzana favorito. Scorpius asintió y fue hacia su hija y se sentó a su lado.

Jane era una chica rubia bastante atractiva, con unos ojos color miel increíble y un corazón enorme. Era muy apegada a sus padres, pues ambos siempre trabajaban sólo media jornada cada uno para estar con ella y su hermana Mary.

Estaba por comenzar su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

Scorpius escuchó pisadas en la escalera, levantó la vista y apareció Mary, de once años. Se veía muy activa con sus ojos grises brillando y su largo cabello anaranjado al viento. Ya llevaba su túnica del colegio.

_-¿Ya nos vamos_?- dijo con carita entusiasmada.

El rubio soltó una risita.

_-En dos horas, cariño_- le dijo-; _pero anda, vamos por tus cosas._

Y se fue tras ella para ayudarla a acarrear su baúl, que ya estaba lleno de sus útiles escolares.

Jane sintió como su madre se sentó a su lado, y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Aún no sabía cómo era que esa pelirroja que había estado con ella en cada momento importante, supiera cuando algo estaba mal en ella.

-¿_Vas a contarme_?- dijo Rose acariciándole el cabello.

Jane suspiró y abrazó sus rodillas.

_-¿Por qué todos tienen un mejor amigo menos yo_?- preguntó de sopetón.

Rose tuvo el impulso de reír, pero no lo hizo.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Bueno, yo no tengo un mejor amigo, sólo tengo primos y ellos no cuentan…_

_-¡Claro que sí!-_ exclamó Rose, sonriendo al verse ella reflejada en los ojos de su hija-. _Tu tío Al y yo somos mejores amigos, y somos primos. Tú tienes a Kevin, aunque tu tío James lo maleduque, según tu tía Annie…_

_-Pero…_

_-Ya llegará, cariño_- dijo Rose.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Y allí estaban, observando como sus respectivos hijos se marchaban.

Rose y Scorpius tomados de la mano, mientras el rubio abrazaba por los hombros a su hermana mayor, que tomaba a James de la mano (había superado su fobia a las muestras de cariño en público). Del otro lado estaban Albus y Helen, hablando con Janet, Jake, Andrew y Lily.

Rose se sentía tan feliz por tener a todos sus amigos allí, que sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad.

-¿Ya sabes lo que le sucede a Jane?- preguntó una voz a su lado. Era Albus, que había llegado hasta ella y le murmuraba porque no sabía si Scorpius estaba enterado.

Rose se echó a reír, tomándose el estómago, porque le era imposible parar. Cuando lo logró, lo miró y exclamó:

-¡Quiere un mejor amigo!

Albus sonrió, mientras que Scorpius escuchaba las últimas palabras y se ponía más pálido de lo normal.

La razón estaba en un cajón de su armario, más precisamente en la libreta púrpura donde estaban los famosos proyectos de Rose Weasley; más precisamente uno, que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Si abrías esa libreta en la página adecuada, podrías leer:

"Proyecto Mejor Amigo"

Prospecto: Scorpius Malfoy

Propósito: contestar la pregunta "¿Podrá ser mi mejor amigo?"

Respuesta: él no lo quiere así.

Y aunque las hojas ya estaban amarillentas y gastadas, alguien había añadido debajo de ese escrito, con letra un poco más apretada:

"Soy tu amigo, Rose, pero quiero ser más que eso, porque me di cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida y quiero estar el resto de la eternidad contigo porque te amo. A fin de cuentas, la manzana no es nada sin su chocolate".

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí está ya: el último cap de esta secuela. **

**Me da mucha tristeza dejarlo, porque me ha traído muchas amistades nuevas con la oportunidad de hablar con la gente increíble que son ustedes. **

**No se preocupen, que habrá más de SMagicRose, sólo debo recuperar la inspiración, porque ya tengo algo planeado de esta pareja. **

**Sé que no explico muchas cosas, pero si tienen preguntas mi mail está disponible para que las hagan. **

**Con estas historias abrí una nueva etapa de mi vida, que espero perdure. **

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
